Rise of the Elemental Monster
by ComplicatedSimpleMan
Summary: Naruto at a young age is emotionally to hurt and with no one to help him through it, he leaves Konoha. Learns he has a Unique ability and comes back to face the village once again. Deeper summary inside. Naruhina (Rated M for language, violence and possible adult scenes) First fanfiction. (Adventure and Humor)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Simple Man here and I like to thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I have read a lot of stories on here and I love them. They inspired me to try and write one of my own. I have many ideas that seem to becoming along great. Also, i'm not very good at picking titles or naming things... So, they will just be Chapter 1, Chapter 2, ect, ect... :-)

Deeper Summary: Naruto ran away from konoha after a really bad emotional day and lived in another village for a few years. He comes back and with a different attitude and different goal in mind. Along with a new ability, that only he can use. He will become the strongest ninja to ever live. Unique ability. Never seen a fanfiction do this before. So, i hope it's original. Naruhina. OOC Naruto later in story. Story follows canon with a few AU thrown in there to help my story progress.

"Human Talking"

 _'Human Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Naruto. If I have used any of your ideas, sorry and I don't own that either.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1.

It was a nice warm, partly cloudy day in Konoha. Everybody was outside enjoying the weather, shopping or watching their children play in the park. Everyone except for our 7 year old blonde hero... He was busy digging in a thrash can in a alley and keeping a eye out for people, who might spot him and make him leave. As he was digging and looking for food, he didn't noticed that the ramen stand owner was watching.

"Hey kid!" said the owner.

Startled and getting ready to run as fast as he could until, the old man grabbed him by the arm and held him still. Naruto closed his eyes and waiting to be shouted at or hit for being near the food stand but, instead the old man was just trying to calm him down.

"Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you, young one." said the store owner gently. "My name is Teuchi Ichirako and this is my ramen stand. What's your name?"

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naurto. Slowly opening his eyes. Still in fear of what might happen.

Teuchi just smiled and saw how skinny he was through his jacket. He wanted to help the poor kid and slowly helped the boy inside and started making a bowl of miso ramen for the young one. As he was busy cooking he was asking the young boy some questions to get him to relax and be comfortable.

"So, what's a young one like you doing digging in thrash cans and not with your parents?" asked Teuchi, genuinely curious.

"I don't have parents and people don't want me around." Naruto answered quietly. "They always chase me away and tell me to stay away. So, I find food people throw away and grab it. I don't bother the grown ups and they don't yell at me."

Teuchi frowned but before he could ask more questions, they heard a young girl yell in the back and other sounds of metal hitting the floor. Teuchi ran back there quickly and laughed at what he saw when he got there. He saw his young daughter sitting on the floor with noodles on her head and her whiny about having to clean the floor... again. After a few minutes of light chuckling and pouts and whinying, They went back to the front where she seen naruto.

"Hello, my name is Ayame. You must be Naruto." Seening Naruto confused, she told him that her father told her in the back, while they were cleaning.

"Oh, Hello." said Naruto.

Before they could continue the conversation, Teuchi laid the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto thanked them for his food and slowly took a bite. Trying to be polite as he could, that way he can come back and eat there again. When he finally took a bite, his eyes went wide and looked at the food again and started eating faster. It was the best thing he ever tasted!

"Wow..." Naruto said, after he finally finished the bowl and looked up shyly and asked for another bowl of ramen.

Teuchi and Ayame just smiled ended making three more bowls for the young boy. He slowly opened up and they figured out he was an orphan and for some reason, people hated him and didn't want anything to do with him. He also told them that some kids always show up to take his money that the Hokage gives him to pay for his own place and to use to buy food to eat. They frowned when they learned that but told him he could come and eat whenever he wants and he was always welcomed. Naruto smiled and got up to leave.

"Thanks Ji-san and Nee-chan" Naruto said quietly and smiling as big as he could.

The Ichirakus just smiled and told him they will see him when he comes back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was happy and on his way back over to the park, to try to get friends again. He was sure he could at least make one friend today because it's been a good day so far. When he got there, he saw a few kids playing with each other. Excited, that the other kids from the other times was there to bully him again, he walked over and said hello to the new kids he seen.

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Can I play with you?" Naruto asked and nice as he could.

A young girl with pink hair and a young girl with blonde hair just looked over from what they were doing and saw a blonde haired boy with a big goofy smile on his face. The two boys also looked over and saw the blonde kid.

"Sure! My name is Ino Yamanaka." The girl with the blonde hair said. "This is my friend, Sakura Haruno."

"H-Hello." Said the pink haired girl.

"These two lazy ones are Shikamaru Nara..." Who just sighed and waved. "And this is Choji Akimichi." Who smiled and nodded his head while munching on a bag of bar-b-que potato chips.

"We're just getting ready to play tag." Said Ino. "Your it!" She said as she touched Naruto and ran off.

Naruto blinked and then started running after them. Well, after three of them. Shikamaru just laid down and started watching the clouds. Naruto was having the best day ever. He just found a place where he could go and not be yelled at or told to go away and could eat with some nice adults. Then he found four new friends who was actually playing with him. For the first time in a long time, he was truely happy.

When Naruto said good-bye to his new friends, it was getting dark and he asked if they wanted to play again tomorow and they said yes. Naruto walked all the way back home happy and ignored all the glares he was getting. He had to much fun for them to put him down. He enter his small appartment and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next day, when Naruto woke up, he jumped out of bed and got ready. Today he was going to see his friends again. He smiled when he thoughts about yesterday and how today was going to be better. He wanted to visit the ramen place again but he doesn't have any money. After fixing and eating a couple bowls of cereal, he took a shower and brushed his teeth and changed into cleaned clothes.

 _'Today is going to be great.'_ He thought as he walked out of his apartment, making sure to lock it, and continue to the park. As he made it to the park, he noticed that only sakura-chan was there. He wondered where the other were and decided to ask her. _'She would know.'_ He thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"Get away from me!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto was taken back from the sudden yell and felt hurt that she said the same things that other kids have said to him everytime he try to talk to them. A flashback and everyone who was ever mean to him and all the kids who would pick on him and called him names while, the parents just watched and let it happened. Even once on his birthday, someone called him a demon and punched him. Before the guy could do more, an ANBU, by the name of Inu, showed up and took the man away.

"Wha-What?" Naruto asked in shock and saddness. Gently touching the spot where the man hit him.

"I told my mom about you and she told me your a bad kid and that we should stay away from you and that you will try to hurt us whenever you can. So, just leave us alone and go away!" Sakura told/yelled at him. Remembering what her mother said to her the day before...

 _*Flashback*_

 _Sakura and Ino was walking down the street together, since they lived in the same direction, and was talking about this and that. How Naruto was really hyper kid, how lazy shikamaru was and how choji is alwasy eating. After a few minutes of talking they reached Sakura's house. They said bye to each other and Ino said that Her, Choji and Shikamaru would be at the park a little later and to let Naruto to know for stuff, she said. Sakura said ok and went inside._

 _"I'm home!" Sakura called._

 _Mebuki Haruno was in the kitchen, putting away some dishes when she heard her daughter called that she was back home from playing at the park. Putting the last dish away. She washed her hands and rinsed them off before heading into the living rom to greet her daughter._

 _"How was the park sweetie?" Mebuki asked._

 _"It was great! I got to meet Ino's other friends. Shikamaru and Choji._ _They are really lazy like she said!" Sakura said all excited and happy. "We ended up playing and laughing all day!"_

 _Mebuki just smiled and hug her daughter. "Well, I'm glad you had fun today dear." She was about to turn around and go back to the kitchen, when her daughter stopped her with her next words..._

 _"We also made a new friend named Naruto Uzumaki! He's a littl-" She was interupted by her mother before she sould continue._

 _"Sakura! I want to stay away from him!" She said sternly._

 _Sakura was confused by this and asked her mother why she had to stay from him._

 _"He is nothing but trouble. He is a bad kid and will try to hurt you or your friends whenever he can. Believe me Sakura. I have seen him do it." Mebuki said._

 _Sakura stood there for a moment, in shock of that boy who she thought could be her friend. He didn't seem mean but if her mother said he is bad then he must be bad. Thinking about how Ino and them might not be aware of this, she told her mother of how Ino, Choji and Shikamaru might now be aware and would show up tomorow to play with him again._

 _"Just be there before they get there and tell him to leave you and your friends alone. Do it for your friends and then explain to them later that he shouldn't be messed with and is a bad person. You guys will thank me later." Mebuki said as she left her daughter and went back to the kitchen. Hiding a scowl that was forming on her face from Sakura. 'The demon almost had my daughter! If i hadn't told Sakura this, the demon would have gotten control over her mind.'_

 _*Flashback End*_

Naruto held back the tears that was about to come out and just turned around and ran. He didn't know where he was going as long as he wasn't there anymore. He just wanted to be alone. He ran into the swing that is tied to the tree outside of the academy building and just sit there, trying not to cry.

A few minutes later, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru arrived to see Sakura by herself and Frowning. Wondering the same thing, they went to ask Sakura what was wrong and where Naruto was. Before they could ask, Sakura turned and seen them and ran up to them and started to tell them everything her mother told her. Saying it must be true if her mother said it.

Just as she suspected, Ino was furious that Naruto was going to do such a thing and that he acted like he was their friend. She just look at the other two, expecting the same thing but instead, Skikamaru looked like he was deep in thought about it and Choji looked horrified that Naruto would try to hurt them. Ino asked Shikamaru why he wasn't mad at him and he just sighed and said that it was to troublesome to worry about that but, on the inside, he was wondering if he should even believe that because, it didn't make sense to him and decided to ask her father about it when he got home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was sitting on the swing asking myself why everybody hated him and what he did to deserve all of this. Remembering every horrible name and all the kids that would punch and kick him just because they said he was a bad person. As he sat there with tears going down his cheeks and thinking of how he would better if he just left here and never came back. Only a few people would be sad and they would soon be over it and back to there lives. It would be like he never existed and maybe he could find some place where no one knows who he is and can make new friends, a place where no one would tell him to leave and talk to him.

"P-P-Please, s-stop!"

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard someone yell and it sounded like they were in trouble. He rose up quick and went to investigate. As he walked to where the sound came from, he was shocked and angered by what he saw. He saw the three bullies that always take his money from the park but what angered him the most was that they were ganging up on a small girl. He ran out from behide tree and brought his fist back and swung. No one gets bullied on his watch!

The three bullies was having a good day. Not only did make a lot of money from that blonde kid at the park a few days ago, but now they found a little Hyuga all alone. They remembered the Hyuga that was in their class with them and how stuck up he was and acted like he was better than everybody. When she "accidently" bumped into them, they couldn't be happier.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to b-bump into y-you." The little girl said as she looked down.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." The Tallest one said. "One of those 'Were better than you Hyuga people."

The second one grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. "You know, You should watch where you're going, Stupid girl."

"I-I-I-I s-said I-I was s-s-sorry!" She semi shouted.

"Just because you said you were sorry, that we should forgive you and all would be fine just because you're a Hyuga?!" The third one growled out and pushed her down after the second left go of her hair and they started calling her weird eyes, weak and a freak.

"P-P-Please, s-stop!" She shouted.

Hinata Hyuga was having a bad day. First, her father called her weak again and then she lost her guard, who was suppose to escort her around. Now, she was being picked on and no one was around to help her and she knew she was to weak to even do anything about it. She just started crying when out of nowhere a orange blurr shot past her and knocked the tall one down.

"How about you guys go and pick on someone your own size, huh?" Naruto yelled at them.

"You little stupid, kid! You'll pay for hitting me!" The big one said after he got up.

Naruto went through some hand seals and told them that they messed up and should run. At the shout of "Clone Justu!" The three bullies were in shock that a little kid they steal money from could perform a justu at his age. When the smoke clear, all three of the bullies, started laughing at the pathetic excuse for a clone and preceded to beat Naruto harshly. After they were done, they tore up his jacket and left, forgetting all about HInata.

Hinata just watched in awe that this stranger was willing to stand up for her and take on the bullies. As she watched them start to beat him up, she teared up and wish she was stronger to help him. When they left and he was slowly getting back up, shaking as he tried and fell back down. She saw how brave and couragous he was and for a complete stranger like herself. She was about to run over and help him up but stop when she heard Ko, her Guard.

Ko Hyuga was Hinata's escort and guard. His job was to protect hinata and make sure she comes home on time and safe. When he turned around and saw she was gone, he began to panick and quickly went looking for her. After a few minutes went past, he finally used his Byakugan and found her safe and sitting on the ground. He breath a sigh of relief and went straight to her.

"Hinata-sama! I'm glad I found you." Ko said and saw her clothes were a little dirty and bloodshot eyes. "What happened to you?" He demanded. Thinking of how much trouble he may get in if she was hurt on his watch.

Before Hinata can answer they heard a groan and looked to see the blonde kid fall back on the ground. Hinata got up and started to walk over to him but was stopped by Ko.

"Hinata-sama! Stay away from this filth. He is a bad person and you should not be seen with someone like him." Ko said harshly.

Hinata was shocked and being pulled by Ko before she could ask why or explain what happened. Everytime she tried to talk, he would tell her to hurry and get away from him and accused the blonde for what happened to her. Ko said he believes he figured out what happened and that he attacked Hinata but she was able to defend herself and that he would tell her father of it. She should be proud that she was able to beat up the 'Demon Brat'. Hinata couldn't figure out why he called him that and wish she had the courage to tell the truth to her father about what really happened, but, she promised to never forget her Hero and to pay him back whenever she can and finally say "Thank you".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto laid there on the ground. He didn't how long he laid there but heard what that guy said to the girl and couldn't believe that she didn't stop him or correct him. She just let it continue but, even he did it because he hated seeing people get hurt for no reason. He decided then and there what he would do... He leaves tonight but first, he wanted to tell all the people he would miss. Smiling as he thought about them. Teuchi, Ayame, Inu, Weasel and The Hokage. He would leave a letter on his bed because he knew the Hokage would get it and read it eventually and tell everybody bye for him. He wanted to do it himself but he thought they would stop him from leaving. How right he was.

A few hours later, Naruto finished the note and left it on his nightstand, directed to the Hokage. He had all his stuff packed and ready to leave. Even went to Ichiraku's to eat there one last time. They saw he was sad but told them that he just got beat up and what his "new friends" did to him. He remembered them getting mad and gave him more free food. He was going to miss them. He left his appartment and just walk straight to the front gates of Konoha. They didn't say anything when he walk by and just let him continue.

When he was far down the road, he turned around and faced his old home with a sad smile. 'I'm going to miss them but they will be fine. They deserve to have a life without me and I promise, I will never forget you guys.' He thought and let some tears fall. With that, he turned back around and left Konohagakure and eventually Hi no Kuni without problems.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **(A/N) I know i didn't describe what the people looked like but I believe if you are reading Naurto fanfiction, then you already know what they look like. Plus, if i have to add a few OC then, I will describe them in detail. I know the Hokage didn't get any Screen Time in this but he will in the next chapter, I promise. Sorry the story is a slow start but i wanted to get the reason behind of why he decided to leave on his own. I hope i did well, but if i didn't, I'm sure you guys will tell me. Before you ask, N, I don't have a beta. I'm solo over here. Chapter two is where the story really starts. I'm am not going to make Naruto OP or make them a harem. I have a story idea that could have a harem but in this one, It's going to be NaruHina. Other pairings will be decicded later on. Again, Thank you for reading my story and I have a unique Abililty to give Naruto. One that I haven't seen at all in any fanfiction I read.**

 **Yours Truely, Simple Man.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again guys. Simple Man here and i must say, a lot more people liked my story than I thought would have but i am not complaining, haha. I went back and re-read my story to see what I might have missed and I saw a few errors but, all and all, I am happy that there wasn't a lot of them. Hard to proof read what you wrote yourself but i'm trying. Anyway, heres another chapter and i hope you lovely lady's and gentleman enjoy! :-)

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Naruto. If I have used any of your ideas, sorry and I don't own that either.

"Human Talking"

 _'Human Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2.

The Hokage was not having the best day. When he woke up, he had a lot of paperwork to get to and complaints from the villagers about this and that. _'Just the usual.'_ He thought to himself. Around noon, he was thinking of the last time he went and saw his grandson in all but blood. He realized it's been awhile and wished he had more time to talk to the young one. After thinking about him and wanting a break, it was around noon and he wanted a lunch break afterall, he decided to use his crystal ball to check on Naruto and see if he was alright and see if he would want to get lunch togther.

As he looked through the ball, he was confused. It look like no one was even home and after he checked around the village, he couldn't find the young Naruto. Thinking he may be in the bathroom, he decided to just head on over and check on him himself and that would give Naruto time to finish, if was 'busy' at the moment. When he got there and knocked, no one answered and after about 10 minutes of patiently waiting, he got worried.

"Naruto-kun! You in there? It's just me, Hiruzen, The Hokage." He yelled toward the door.

No answer. He got worried and flared his chakra. A minute later an ANBU with white hair showed up. He was worried something might have happened because he got summoned near Naruto's apartment. Wanting to know what's wrong, quickly addressed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" He said professionally.

"Inu! I want to search the village and see if you can find Naruto-kun. Report back to me when you find out anything, immediately!" Ordered the Hiruzen.

"It shall be done." Inu answered quickly and shunshined away.

Hiruzen was worried and decided to skip lunch and go back to work. Hoping that if he went to work then time would go by faster. He was right but not fast enough. He keep constantly looking at the clock and would only frown seening that hours has passed and no report on Naruto yet. Suddenly, Inu shunshined inside the office.

"Report!" Order Hiruzen.

"Hia!" The white haired ANBU answered. "I searched everywhere for Naruto-kun. No luck. I even searched the park and the ramen stand that fed him and talked to him yesterday."

Hiruzen sighed. "Alright, I want you to go and check inside the apartment. Maybe he left some clues as to where he might be."

"Hia!" Said Inu and shunshined away again.

"Please, be safe and well, Naruto-kun." Hokage said quietly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo Shimura was on his way to see Hiruzen about the troubling news of the Uchiha clan for the coup they were planning. He stopped when he heard sounds coming from his office and noticed the secretary wasn't paying attention to him. He eaves dropped and figured out the Nine Tail Jinchuriki was missing. Figuring this would be a good time to get his hands on the 'weapon', he left and went to inform his Root shinobi to locate and capture the Jinchuriki.

"I want him found and brought back to me before Hiruzen's ANBU does. We will not lose our weapon! Dissmissed!" He said sternly.

A squad of three blank masked shinobi, with a chorus of "Hia!" Took off to complete the mission.

Danzo return to the office of Hiruzen. To inform him of the planned coup and hope to get hiruzen to see things his way. He understands that what he does sometimes, isn't nice. He does for Konohagakure and will unite the shinobi world under his rule and will take out anybody in his way!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen was rubbing his head, in hopes to get the headache to go away. He just learned that Naruto may be missing and then Danzo comes in and says he learned of the coup. He was suspicious of how Danzo figured it out because, Itachi only told him recently. He knew that the Uchiha were getting restless and feeling like they were pushed aside and outcasted. Ever since Danzo opened his mouth about the fact that a Uchiha could control the nine tails if they wanted to. He was brought out of his thoughts when Inu showed up.

"Inu! What have you found out?" Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto wasn't in his apartment and it looked empty. Also he left a note adressed to you." Inu said.

Hiruzen was now more worried and took the letter from Inu. He started to read the letter and felt his heart breaking with each sentance.

 _"Hello Jiji. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you in person but I thought you would stop me. Nobody will know i was gone anyway. I ask one favor from you because I love you and know you will do it for me. Tell Teuchi Ji-san and Ayame Nee-chan thank you for being nice to me and letting me eat at their stand. They have a ramen stand. Tell Inu-san and Weasle-san thank you for helping me when I needed it and being nice to me and for talking with me, when no one else will. Tell all of them that I will never forget them and that's a promise. Bye to everyone and thanks for being nice to me. You will be better off if I was gone anyway."_

"Inu! I want you to gather Weasle, Neko and Tenzo! Also, get me Tsume and Hiashi. I will need there clans abilities to help with the mission. Go NOW!" Hokage said quickly and urgently.

"H-Hia" Inu said. Shocked by the Hokage and left as quick as he could and hopes to find out what the letter said to get him so worked up.

As soon as he left, Hiruzen sit back in his chair and sighed heavily. He was really hating today. He was hoping that it wasn't to late to track him down and find him before someone else found him and does 'Kami knows what' to him. A few minutes later, everybody was assembled in front of him.

"Tsume-san and Hiashi-san, I appreciate you coming on short notice but it is a matters of great importantance." Hokage said grimly.

"It's alright Hokage-sama. We figured it would for us to be summoned so fast." Hiashi Hyuga said

"Yeah, what's the matter Hokage-sama?" Tsume Inzuka said.

"I'm afraid Naruto-kun has ran away. As i'm sure you both know, he holds the kyubi and we cannot let him fall into another villages hand." Hirzuen said. _'I wish I didn't have to use the kyubi as a way to get you to help me but I doubt they would otherwise.'_ He thought. "I have need of both your clans tracking ability to help find him. He left somtime last night."

Inu, Weasle, Neko and Tenzo were shocked to hear that the young one ran away. They knew people didn't like him but he was always smiling anyway when they saw him. They didn't think he would run away. They was going to find him, no matter what!

"Of course, Hokage-sama." They said together and left.

"Weasle and Neko! I want you to accompany them and help search and make sure they are actually looking. They may not search well, if they found out who we're looking for." Ordered the Hokage. "Inu and Tenzo! I want you two to search the village and ask if anybody has seen Naruto. Don't forget to question the night guards, as they should have seen him before they closed the gates. I trust you four to do the job because each of you have helped protect him over the years. Dismissed!"

Hiruzen sit back in his chair and pulled out his pipe and started taking large inhales. _'Naruto-kun, I hope we found you... but, if we don't, I will tell everyone what you said and wish you well and hope you return, unharmed, to us one day. Please Kami-sama, watch over him.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later we see Naruto, just walking along the road talking and laughing. Talking to someone but there was only one problem, he was alone...

"I saw some rabbits earlier. We could use the food, right?" Naruto said.

 _"Of course we could! We're hungry!"_ Yelled a girl inside his head.

 _"Calm down. He's just trying to help."_ Said another girl soothingly.

 _"Naruto-san, just go catch the thing, cook it and eat it. Maybe she will calm down and we can have silence again."_ Said a male voice.

 _"Do it quick! As fast as you can! I'll time you. GO!"_ Said another male voice.

 _"I say if we had bodies, we should just knock her out but, i have to agree with her. We_ are _hungry."_ Said another male voice.

 **"Would you guys SHUT UP!"** Shouted the deep sounding voice. **"I'm trying to rest in silence."**

Naruto winced but went ahead to try and catch it. Thinking about how he got these... voices in his head. He was walking along the road, talking outloud and wishing he had some one to talk to. That's when he heard it...

 _*Flashback*_

 _Two weeks ago Naurto was walking along and just speaking of different things in gernal. Talking about all the things him and Hokage Jiji did and talked about. Even though he was the only one around and knew he was talking to himself, he just wanted to talk. Wishing he had someone to talk to, like, Inu and Weasle would sometimes. Speaking about Inu and Weasle and all the things we would ask them about being awesome ninjas. What is was like and how he could become strong like them. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone answer him._

 _"He said that he was strong because he protects his precious people" Said a female voice, quietly._

 _"Who said that?! Whose there?!" Naruto asked franticly._

 _"Be quiet! We were sleeping." said another female voice but it sounded annoyed._

 _"Where are you?" Asked Naruto._

 _"We don't know. I guess your head because all we can see is what you see and feel what you feel." Said male voice. "Also, we know you're hungry because we are also hungry. Find us some food."_

 _"Um, okay... but how am I going to feed yo- OH! hehe... Right. When I feel full, so will you guys, right?" The young Naruto said._

 _"Quick with it, man! Good job. Now find food, so we may eat! Fast as you can. I'll time you!" Said another male voice but this one was over excited._

 _"Ignore that one. He thinks he's fast and likes fast things." Said the male voice._

 _"Alright." Naruto said. "But where did you guys come from if you are in my head?"_

 _"We don't know as much as you do. We just sorta... showed up, I guess." Said the female voice._

 _While Naruto was thinking about this, and trying to get food, he was surprised to learn that they heard his thoughts. Whenever he thought of something, they would know what he was thinking. Remembering they was inside his head and that's why they could, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and fell down the side of a hill. Normally this wouldn't have been bad but it was a big hill and when he finally reached the bottom, he hit his head on a tree and fell unconscious._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Naruto groaned as he woke. He had a big headache and when he looked around, he was in a foot of water. Finally taking a look around, he figured he fell into a sewer but how? There wasn't a sewer near him when he fell and certainly not a town nearby or he would have tried to go there. He decided to get up and go exploring until eventually, he saw a what looked like big pillars in the middle of a room._

 _ **"So, my jailer, the run-a-away, finally comes to visit me."**_ _Said a deep voice._

 _Startled, Naruto started to look around, to try and find the voice that scared him. He turned back to the cage and got scared of what he saw. Inside the darkness, one lone eye was opened and starring at him. It was bigger than him and blood red. Naruto didn't move, he was to scared to move. It just kept starring at him. After what felt like a lifetime to Naruto, he finally saw it blink and start to rise._

 _ **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**_ _Kyuubi said._ _ **"I am the demon that attacked Konoha seven years ago."**_

 _"B-B-But you were supposed to be dead!" Said Naruto in fear. "Hokage Jiji even said so!"_

 _ **"Foolish humans. You can't kill a Bijuu."**_ _Kyuubi said with snort._ _ **"No, Your fourth Hokage sealed me into you."**_

 _Naruto was quiet for awhile. Trying to process that he had a demon sealed inside of him. "That's why the people didn't like me..." Naruto said quietly. "They think I am you..."_

 _The Kyuubi was surprised when Naruto suddenly jerked his head up and looked straight at him. He saw how determined the young one was from the look in his eyes. He was hoping to decieve Naruto and finally he would be free. No longer being used like a chakra weapon for these..._ Humans _he said with venom but Naruto made him lose hope with his next words._

 _"I will show this world that I am not you! If I am all that stand between you and my precious people then I accept my job as your jailer." Naruto said as he remembered what Inu once him to him._

 _As Naruto awoke and saw he was at the bottom of the hill, he sighed. He has voices inside his head, he has the Kyuubi sealed inside him and he fell down a huge hill. As he was climbing back up, he was thinking over everything and he was mad that the fourth Hokage would do that to him and his Jiji for not telling him. After that day, his voices would always annoy the Kyuubi and they would all get into little arguments with each other or Kyuubi._

 _*Flashback End*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was mumbling and ranting about it with the voices when he was startled by a voice that wasn't inside his head. Turning around and looking at this man, who was watching and had as curious expression on him. He was a tall man, with long brown hair down to his waist, with a low ponytail and had brown eyes. He was wearing black ANBU style pants, with blue ninja sandals on and tape around his ankles and knuckles. He was shirtless and had a katana strapped to his waist, with a white headband like cloth around his head. The man was muscled and had a scar from his right collar bone to his left hip. He looked like he was pulling a deer he just killed.

"Um, hello, little one. Are you okay? You were talking to yourself, thought you might like to know." Said the strange man.

"I'm fine. Just hear voices in my head and they get mad if i don't talk to them once in awhile." Naruto answered honestly.

"Oh! I can understand that. Mine do they the samething." Said the man. Surprising Naruto. He thought the man wouldn't believe him or tell him to go away like all the others did. "Hi, my name is Sato but, you can call me Crazy."

Naruto stared at Sato and laughed. Naruto bowed to Sato after got done laughing at the mans joke. "Naruto Uzumaki but i guess, you can call me crazy, too." Naruto told Sato.

"Why are you alone young Naruto-san? A young boy like you shouldn't be out here by himself. Crazier people live around here." Sato told the young one.

"Ah. Well... I may have... Sorta... Could have... Possible ran away from home..." Answered Naruto while looking down and lightly kicking a rock.

"Well, while I don't think you should have done that but what's done is done. Just would like to know why? Is it because you talk to yourself like me? That's why I left my home three years ago." Sato asked, curious.

"I'm not liked where I live and would often get yelled at, if I got to close to them or told to go away and leave them alone. Even most of the people would just ignore me or the kids would just pick on me or tell me to go away to." Naruto said sadly.

Sato was sadden by this but knew how to make it better. "Say Naruto-kun, I know a little village just a little aways from here. You can come and stay with me there."

"Really?!" Naruto asked excitingly.

Sato chuckled at how excited he sounded. "Yes. really but, I must warn you... The people in the village are a little crazy. Each person there has something off about them but they're nice once you get past all the craziness in them." Sato said. "If you still want to come with me, you can and I will introduce you to our leader of the small place. He is the one who found me and told me about the place."

Naruto thought for a little bit and decided it was better than being alone. "Yeah! I still want to go. I would probably fit in better than my home village because they are crazy like me." Naruto said with a big goofy grin.

Sato ruffled his hair and smiled. "Alright then kiddo. Follow me and help pull this deer. At least we can have somthing to eat while we head there. It shouldn't take more than a week."

They ended traveling for a week and a half because they would stay up late talking and laughing and sharing what the voices would say in there heads. Sato learned all about Naruto and all his precious people, except about the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't tell him about the Kyuubi because he didn't want his new friend scared of him and didn't know how to tell him. Naruto learned that Sato was also alone in his life but because he would walk around talking to himself and people thought he was weird. He also learned that he was going back to his village. When Naruto asked why, all he said was... "Because I have people there who are precious to me and i want to see them again and protect them." Naruto was thinking he could do the same some day and finally prove to the people of the village that he was not the "Demon" sealed inside of him. Naruto also learned it's a mental problem he has but should still be comfortable with who his was because of this, he was unique. Besides, soon, he would be around people like him all the time.

Naruto got excited when he learn that he could train to become strong. Even though he wouldn't be a ninja because they weren't a ninja village but he could still train like one. Nin and Genjustu would have to be taught by the leader. Taijustu depends on how he likes to fight and would learn when they got there to test him.

"Here we are, kiddo." Sato said. "Welcome to Kagegakure." (Village hidden in the Shadows, I hope)

"Wow..." Said Naruto.

He saw people talking to each other or themselves but they were all smiling big and seem really happy. He saw some practicing Ninjustu or going through Taijustu motions. He smiled when everyone turned around and greeted him and Sato as they walked through the village. It was a very small but because of that, everyone knew each other.

"Ah, Sato! I was under the impression you have left for good to go back to your village to help protect your family... Oh, and who is this young lad?" The man said.

Naruto looked at the man and saw he was an average height man and wore grey pants with ninja sandals. He had a mesh shirt on and a dark green zip-up jacket without the sleeves on it. The man had a beard and was smoking out of a long pipe. Shaggy black greyish hair and muscled arms with seals drew on them. What Naruto noticed the most was the mans eyes. One was black and the other was white besides the pupil.

"This is Naruto and I wish for him to join our little village and He will live with me. He wants to become strong to protect his precious people and the innocence people from the evil do-ers." Sato said as he ruffled the young ones hair. "I will return later to my home village in Yumegakure but I wish to help my young friend in his goals for a bit."

"Well, Naruto... As Leader of Kagegakure, I welcome you to our little place. We help people who are lost or in need of help mentally, physically or spiritually. My name is Toshio. You should fit right in."

"Thank you, Toshio-sama" Naruto said. "I will learn and help all that i can. I won't let you guys down, I promise!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(A/N) Hello, to adress the thing said about Sakura and her mother, I agree. I didn't want to change them up but I had to for the story. I don't want to do bashing in my stories but sometimes you just have to. Thank you all for reading and favoriting my story. I promise that I will finish this story and hope you guys will enjoy what I got in store for Naruto and Konoha. As a side note, i'm not sure how my romance parts will turn out because, I am a guy and would like a girl to help in those bits. I want my story to turn out well. If there are more mistakes in my story, let me know. I'm trying to get them all haha. Told you the Hokage would get screen time this time. Next Chapter is going to be the time skip. That's when i unveil the ability I have for Naruto and the Rise of the Elemental Monster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Naruto. If I have used any of your ideas, sorry and I don't own that either.

"Human Talking"

 _'Human Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

 **Five years later...**

All was well in Konoha. Everyone is happy and friendly. Everyone greeted each other with a smile. Kids ran free everywhere and the elders looked on in peace. Several children were sitting and watching the older children practicing throwing shuriken, kunai or sparring each other. They watched in awe at all the different clan kids and some civilian kids. They were good and daydreaming about them doing all that. It was a typical day.

While this was going on, the newly made ninja, along with them was a banged up Iruka. Everyone was talking and excited about finally becoming ninjas, after graduating yesterday. Talking about how being a ninja would be great and cool. No one noticing Iruka's condition as he used his big headed justu to shut them up, gave them a big speech about how he was proud of them and wishes them luck in there life as shinobi and started announcing teams.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei! What happened to you? Are you ok?" Shouted Kiba Inuzuka.

"I'm fine, Kiba-san. Just had to deal with something that got out of hand last night." Iruka said.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now, as I was saying, the teams will be made of four man cells. Three genin and there jounin sensei."

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kasuga Koga. Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatate" Iruka said.

Kasuga Koga is a average civilian student but has a reputation of being greedy and selfish. He always kept to himself and never tried to talk to others unless they can give him something in return. He became dead last because he doesn't think any of what they learned will help make him a ninja and make money. He has brown eyes, short brown hair and wears black anbu style pants with a mesh shirt on and a dark green shirt with a high collar to hide his lower face. Blue ninja sandals.

 _'I have to be with that weirdo, along with Sasuke-kun?'_ Thought Sakura

 _'As long as they don't slow me down.'_ Sasuke thought.

 _'This should be interesting and maybe I can get that pink haired bitch to see that I am better than that Uchiha kid.'_ Kasuga thought while looking Sakura up and down.

"Team 8 will be Shino Arburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Your jounin senei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

 _'Tracking team.'_ Thought Shino.

 _'Alright. Time to show people what Akamaru and I can do!'_ Kiba thought.

 _'I can do this. I will be brave and become strong, like the boy who helped me.'_ Thought Hinata.

She had gotten better and stronger around her family because of the hero who rescued her from those bullies five years ago. She never forgot that boy and uses his courage as motivation. Her father, still harsh, has shown that he is proud of her improvement.

"Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

After the Shikamaru asked his father about Naruto, all he said was that Naruto was a kid who just wanted attention but people don't tend to like him. When asked why, all he got was that there is a law around the boy and prevents him from telling him anymore than that. Shikamaru told Choji, Ino and Sakura this but Ino and Sakura didn't believe at first but Ino asked her father about it and got the same thing. That he's just a lonely kid who seeks attention through pranks. Choji and Ino felt sorry for Naruto but couldn't do anything to appologise. Naruto just disappeared one day. When Sakura asked her mother about it, she got in trouble and just promised to ask Naruto about it.

 _'Well, even though I am not on the same team as Sasuke-kun, at aleast, i'm not with that jerk Kasuga. I hope Sakura will be alright.'_ Ino thought.

 _'Troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought.

 _'Glad i'm with friends and not strangers. -munch-'_ Thought Choji.

"Your jounin sensei's will be here shortly to pick you all up. Again, I am proud and wish you all the best of luck." Iruka then bowed and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A couple months later...**

Everyone had trouble at first with trying to learn to trust each other and train together. Other than Team 10, of course. Everyone was training hard. Sometimes, a little to hard but everything was going good because, they were improving rather well. Everyone was doing good and getting along quite well. Well, except a certain team. No matter how hard Kakashi tried, he couldn't get Kasuga and Sasuke to work together. Individually, they were getting stronger but not with each other. Always argueing with each other or getting into fights. Sasuke was always one step ahead of Kasuga and that made him start to hate the Uchiha. Sakura is still fan girlish but has also improved slightly. We see team 7 walking toward the missions office to get another mission.

Kakashi and his genin walk into the mission office. "Team 7 here to recieve another mission." Kakashi said.

Kakashi has taken to Naruto leaving quite badly and has been seen walking around Naruto's old apartment and just looking at it for awhile. Some days, he walks from the memorial stone to the apartment. Kakashi looked personally for a year for Naruto but nothing. He followed his tracks and they just stop by a big and deep forest. His training has been a little harsher than the rest of the teams but he doesn't want his students weak. He wants them strong enough and trust each other enough to defend themselves or their comrades. Even after all this though, he never lost hope that, one day, he will see his sensei's smiling son.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, good to see you again. Here for another D-rank mission?" Inquired Hiruzen.

Hiruzen probably took losing Naruto the hardest. He felt he failed him some how and silently cried one night. He sent many search teams but they all say the same thing. That his foot prints and scent just vanishes in the giant forest. He thought about how Naruto must have felt and that ignited a fire inside him. From time to time, you can see the grandfatherly Hiruzen but most of the time now, everyone was confronted by 'The Professor', also known as 'God of Shinobi'. He made sure that no orphan, or kid for that matter, would ever feel the same and would often be sighted around the orphanage or talking to groups of kids, telling them stories or buying them candy. He would walk around Konoha and just wave and greet everyone he could. He never wanted people to feel what his grandson, in all but blood, felt.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I request a C-rank mission." Kakashi said. Surprising everyone present.

Hiruzen looked at him for a bit and finally nodded his head. "Very well, Kakashi-san. I believe you know what your are doing." He looked over and nodded his head toward Iruka, who was helping him. Iruka got up and went to get the client for the C-rank escort mission. While Hiruzen handed Kakashi the mission scroll.

"It's a simple escort mission and shouldn't be to difficult for your genins." Hokage said.

Kakashi looked over the mission scroll and nodded his head. "Team 7 accepts the mission."

'We're actually getting a C-rank mission?' was the thought of the genin of team 7.

Right then, Iruka came back in with a drunk older gentleman, who was swaying with every step he took. Everyone could smell the alcohol and see this man was drunk. He was carrying a jug of liquid, which they assumed was his sake. He turned and looked at the them and spoke but his words were slurred and nobody understood him.

"I ashk fa cobable ninjas. -Hick- Alls I'sh goots ish..." He just mumbles and fades off, while starring at team 7. "Mans...-hick- Yoush goosh hassss shome gooodsh sha-hick-ke.

Team 7 just sweatdrops at this and they turn and look at the Hokage. He just looks back at them and shakes his head. They turn and look back at their sensei who just eyes smiles at them.

"Well, team. Go pack for a month long mission and meet me at the gate in one hour. I'll see you there. I need to speak with the Hokage and talk to our client for a little bit." Kakashi said.

"Hia, sensei." They said in unison and left.

"Kakashi-san, are you sure this is the best idea? I know they're your team but they _are_ fresh genin." Hiruzen said while lighting his pipe.

"Hia. I know they might not be ready for this but they must make a kill sometime in their life and best to get it out of the way. Plus, I hope this mission will open there eyes to see how important teamwork is." Kakashi said while reading his orange book.

"Very well, Kakashi but, should something happen, I want you to report it to me immediately! That's an order!" The God of Shinobi said.

Kakashi stood up straighter and put his book away. "Hia, Hokage-sama!" Then grabbed the client and left.

Hiruzen sighed and went to puff on his pipe and couldn't find it. He almost panicked and then, slapped himself in the forehead... It was still in the corner of his mouth. "I'm getting to old for this shit..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Unknown location...**

Deep inside of the forest, inside of Kagegakure... We see seven figures sitting at a table. One is Toshio, the leader of kagegakure. Around him were six hooded figures. As he looked around and looked at each of them, he couldn't help but smile. They stood out on there own. They all seem to be wearing the samething, but in different colors. They each had on a cloak that wrapped around them, the cloak was long and touched the ground, covering there feet and had hoods to shield there face from everyone. The first one was black, with a swirling deep red in it. Looks like a raging fire on the cloak. The second one was black, with swirling dark blue in it. Looks like a raging water on this one. The third one was deep forest green, with pictures of rocks and boulders on the bottom. The fourth one was black on the top but faded into a burnt orange toward the bottom. The fifth one had a black cloak with blue lighting dancing randomly across it. The last one had a black cloak as well but he had traces of white smoke like wisps flowing down it. Each one kneeled at Toshio.

"Are you sure I am ready for this?" The orange one asks.

"Haha, Yes, my boy. I am sure." Said Toshio. "I know this is a little early but we helped all we could and now it's time for you to venture out and helps others in need."

"What if we want to just stay here and help you with everyone here?" Said the green cloaked one.

"Now, now Tamaishi. I know you want to stay here but my job is done. I helped you all I can and now, you must go and find a new home or return to your old one. This place is not good for people to stay forever. We help all who are in need of help and get them back on there feet. So, they may continue on their journey and now it is your time, my young student." Toshio said to, not just Tamaishi but, all of them.

"We appricate your help Toshio-sama." Said the white one. "I guess this is our good-bye" He said sadly.

"Haha, maybe young one. Maybe... but I think we may run into each other again someday. I say until then, this is just a 'See you later'." Toshio said warmly. "I wish each of you luck in your journey and look forward to when you become the strongest ninja in the world."

The orange one chuckled and smiled. "I won't let you down, sensei. I will make you proud. You are like a father I always wanted." They each stood up and looked at each other and back to Toshio. "I know I don't say it much but, thank you for everything and I will never forget you." They each turned around and started walking toward the village edge and into the forest.

"I know, young one. I know. I shall never forget you either. Take care, my son." Toshio said quietly to there retreating backs.

Our hooded figures walk out into the world and plan to bring happiness and peace to this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke, Sakura and Kasuga were all standing at the gate, waiting on there sensei. Sakura asked Sasuke for a date but he turns her down but just ignoring her. Kasuga, seeing another opportunity, went to "comfort" Sakura and tried to get her to come to his place after the mission to "help" her. She declines the offer but Kasuga is persistent. He would have asked again but Kakashi shows up with a more sober client. He looks at a uncomfortable Sakura and a slightly aggrivated Kasuga. He keeps trying to help Kasuga and get him to leave his old habits behind to become a nicer and better person but to no avail. He was doing better with Sasuke but not by much.

Kakashi sighs. "Kasuga, leave Sakura alone." Kakashi then getures to the client. "This is Tazuna and we are to escort him and protect him until he finishes a bridge in Nami no Kuni."

"Man, that super coffee you guys got here really does the trick. So, these are my escorts... I guess they'll do." Tazuna said, earning tick marks on Sasuke and Kasuga's head.

Before they can say anything, Kakashi cuts in. "Well, i'll fill you in as we head to Nami no Kuni. We should get going." With that, they started walking, with Saukura up front with Tazuna, Sasuke to the left and Kasuga to the right. Kakashi was hanging in the back while reading his book.

They walked for awhile with nothing happening. Sakura was asking Tazuna about the Land of Waves, Sasuke was alert and looking around intently, while Kasuga was just walking and listening to Sakura and Tazuna. Kakashi was still reading his book. They walked past a puddle, when suddenly two people emerged from the water and circled Kakashi with their chain and pulled. Sakura, Sasuke and Kasuga turned around just in time to see Kakashi fall into pieces.

"One down..." Said one of them.

"Four to go." Said the other one.

They charged toward the genins. Expecting a quick victory, they charged at Tazuna to get him out of the way first. As they were running, they suddenly felt the chain stop and ended falling short of Tazuna. They turned and saw a kunia holding their chain to the tree. They let go of the chain and charged at Sasuke and Kasuga. Sasuke dodged to the left and managed to tackle Kasuga out of the way. Kasuga was frozen and couldn't believe that his sensei just died like that. Feeling someone tackle him and shook him out of his stupor, he realized that he needs to fight or he dies too.

Kasuga stood up and and took out a kunai. He charged the one that tried to kill him. The Kiri ninja saw him coming and used his claw to block the kunai and swiped with his other hand. Kasuga saw this and jumped back from the enemy but the Kiri ninja was fast and was already throwing a strike at Kasuga who froze again at the Kiri ninjas speed but was saved by Kakashi. He saw the poisoned claw a few inches from his face and slumped to his knees.

While that was happening, Sasuke was having his own fight with the other Kiri ninja. After he tackled Kasuga out of the way, he pulled out two kunais in reverse grip and started blocking his enemies attack. Sasuke was doing good and blocking the attacks but couldn't get a attack in. He finally saw an opening but before he could swing his kunai, he saw his opponent fall down. Looking up, he seen Kakashi holding the other Kiri ninja.

Sakura was seen shaking and wide eyed. She felt fear coursing through her body. She tried to run, fight or anything but her legs wouldn't move. No matter how hard she tried. She just sat there and watched her teammates being attacked by some strange ninja and saw they needed help but couldn't do anything to help. She almost screamed when she saw that Kasuga was about to be stabbed in the face but gasped, when she saw Kakashi suddenly appear and knock out the Kiri ninja. She looked at the pile of logs that where Kakashi "died" and let a breathe go she was holding.

"Sauske, good job handling the situation. Sakura and Kasuga, i'm disappointed in both of you. When the fight started, you both froze but worst yet, you **all** left Tazuna to defend for himself." Kakashi said sternly. "Also, Tazuna! You want to explain why we were attacked by ninja and not just bandits? These are the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure."

Sasuke felt good for a little bit until he heard Kakashi mention Tazuna. He let himself get caught up in testing himself and against his opponents, that he did forget that he was supposed to be protecting the client. Sakura felt guilty and sad about what happened. She was useless in that fight. All she did was stand in fear and didn't help her teammates or try to protect the client. Kasuga was mad at himself. Not because he forgot the client but because he froze during the fight and had to be saved twice, by Sasuke and Kakashi. He started blaming Kakashi for not giving him better training because he froze.

 _'It's there fault! Yeah, I could have dealt with them if they wasn't in my way. Kakashi should have trained me more than Sasuke!'_ Kasuga thought angerly and vowed to get revenge.

Tazuna was looking nervous and sweating. Kakashi's gazed was very intimidating and felt himself faulter under the gaze. He started telling him about Gato and how poor Nami no Kuni was. How Gato was running it how he wants and taking all their money. Lately, some girls go missing and never seen again. After he told them everything, he begged for them to still help him.

"Well, what do you think team? Should we still help him because this mission just went from C-rank to B-rank, possibly A-rank." Kakashi asked/said to his team.

"I say we still continue." Kasuga said. _'I may be able to get my revenge out here better and make it look like a accident. No one makes me look like a fool! After there gone... I could have a little... Fun... with Sakura.'_ Kasuga thought while looking at Sakura.

"Maybe we should head back and let more experienced team handle this." Sakura said. _'I hope we go back, I don't want to die.'_

"We should continue! Just because the mission got a little harder doesn't mean we should quit." Sasuke said. _'I need to be stronger and what better way to test how strong I am, than fighting stronger opponents. Plus, I need to make up for forgetting Tazuna earlier.'_

Kakashi stared at his team and nodded his head. "Very well, we shall continue this mission but I am sending a message to the Hokage and inform him of what happened. He may send more people to come and help back us up."

Kakashi started writing his messsage and summoned a dog. Sasuke looked happy that they was continuing the mission but was little disappointed that they may have another team come help them. Sakura looked scared but was happy to hear they may have another team joining them. Kasuga was pissed. He was smiling when they said they were going to continue the mission but pissed off that he may not get his revenge on his _Sensei_ and the _Uchiha_. He'll just have to hurry and get his revenge sooner than expected. Then he can finally have "fun" with Sakura.

After the dog left and took off toward the leaf village, Kakashi turned and faced his team and they each nodded their head. Turning around, they started walking with a happier Tazuna toward Nami no Kuni. Eventually arriving at a boat to help them cross the river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile... We see six cloaked figures walking to anywhere there feet would take them. Each having there own conversation and argueing about where they should go. Each wanted to go to a different elemental country. The orange one just walking in silience and smiling while listening to them but suddenly he stopped walking and his smiled disappeared. They each looked at him and tilted there head and widen there eyes at what he said.

He pulled down his hood and revealed blonde hair and whisker marks on his face. "Maybe we could go to Konoha. Like what Sato did when he went back to Yumegakure." Naruto said. "What do you guys think?"

They each looked at him and each other. "Well, I guess we could but what if they don't want us back or just chase us off?" Said a female voice.

"Don't think like that Kasai." Naruto said. "I believe people can change and besides, they deserve a second chance. We did plan on going there eventually, you know?" Naruto looked at each of them. "Come on Tamaishi, Kawa, Kaze, Denki and Kasai... We can't seperate and i'm sure the Hokage would be happy to have me back anyway. I am their Jinchuriki, after all."

"We know that but, let's at least visit another village, just in case." Said Tamaishi

"Yeah! We know you want to, also! Come on! It'll be fun! Alright, let's go!" Said Denki quickly and started walking away with his fist in the air.

"Why can't he just calm down?" Said Kaze with a sigh.

"Damnit! I'm tired of him doing that. When I catch up to him, i'm going to punch him so hard!" Yelled Kasai and ran after him.

"I kind of like the way he is." Said Naruto.

"Of course you would, Naruto. He's hyper like you when you're excited and doesn't think out what he does." Kawa said while walking calmly toward where Kasai and Denki ran off to, with his eyes closed.

Tamaishi just sighed, while Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly and started following the rest of them.

As they were walking and listening to Kasai talking sternly to Denki and him saying sorry repeatingly, chuckling here and there. They stopped when they heard sounds of metal on metal and some shouting through the woods they was walking in. Denki was about to run over there but Kaze grabbed him and put his fingers to his lips. When they turned around, they saw a very thick mist. Naruto looked at each of them and they each nodded to each other.

Tamaishi went through hand signs and just fell backwards and sunk into the ground, like it was water. Kaze just closed his eyes and held a hand sign. He vanished into the wind, like smoke being blown away. Denki quickly jumped into the trees and started going toward the sounds of fighting. Kasai and Naurto quickly followed Denki through the trees but Kasai stayed on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was not having a good day. First, it was the demon brothers and now, Zabuza Momochi. A A-rank missing ninja from Kirigakure. That wasn't bad enough but what made it worse was that, even though he use the Sharingan, he still got caught in his Water Prison justu. He told his team to run and they couldn't take on Zabuza by themselves. He was surprised when he heard what Sasuke said.

"We can't run away, sensei. You taught us that those who abandoned the mission are scum, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than scum." Yelled Sasuke.

"Sakura, you stay here and guard Tazuna. Kasuga and I will find a way to get sensei out of that water prison." Sasuke said to his team.

Sakura nodded her head and took off to better hide Tazuna and guard him from Zabuza. Sasuke turned around and looked at Kasuga but he was takened back by how Kasuga was smiling at him. He had a crazy wicked smile while looking right at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to ask what he was doing but had to block a strike from Kasuga.

"KASUGA! What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Sasuke as he kicked Kasuga in the chest and sent him flying back.

Kasuga stood backup and looked back at Sasuke and charged him again. "Getting my revenge! You think you can make a fool out of me and not get away with it?!" He yelled and threw a kunai, while running at Sasuke and tried to punch him.

Sasuke dodged the kunai and grabbed Kasuga's fist. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you!" Sasuke had to jump back because Kasuga brought out another kunai with his free hand and tried to slash Sasuke's chest.

Kasuga had this crazy look in his eye and started going through hand signs. "Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" He shouted and streaks of lightning came rushing toward Sasuke.

Sasuke saw that he couldn't dodge because of how close his was and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Waiting for the strike to hit him and take him out. While Kakashi and Sakura watched in horror that Kasuga was betraying them. Saying that he made a fool out of him. Kakashi was cursing that his was stuck in the water prison and couldn't help his student and felt helpless when his saw Kasuga launch his justu and Sasuke couldn't dodge. Zabuza was watching in interest and thinking this was going to be a easy mission to kill the bridge builder. Everyone was surprised when someone in a lightning streak cloak showed up in front of Sasuke and saw the attack didn't faze him.

"Whoa! That was clutch as hell. I arrived just in time and that was a lot of chakra you put into that justu. You bad boy!" The cloaked stranger said. He quickly lunged at Kasuga.

Kasuga was shocked to see someone just take his justu and was about to dodge the stranger but couldn't move. Felt hands around his ankles and saw a pair of hands holding him there. He looked back up just in time to be punched hard in the jaw by the first stranger. He fell on his back and heard both his ankles break. He screamed and went to try and crawl away but felt someone grabbed the back of his head and pull him up on his knees. He yelled again from the pain in his ankles and swung his fist at whoever was holding him and hit something. He fell back on his stomache and heard someone curse but was hit in the back on the head and knocked out.

"Fucking asshole! Got me right in the stomache. He's lucky I just knocked him out!" Said the red hooded stranger.

"It's your fault for picking him up and thinking he wouldn't fight back." Said the green and brown cloaked man as he rose from the ground.

"Shut up!" Yelled the red cloaked girl.

"Did you guys see that? I was all like, 'You're a bad boy' and then I decked him so hard in the jaw. I'm pretty sure I broke it! Did you see it? Did you?!" Said the hyper stranger man.

"*sigh* Yes! We seen it, Denki. Now calm down and help me tie this 'Bad boy' up." Said the green and brown cloaked man.

Meanwhile... Kakashi couldn't believe that back-up arrived in time to help them but noticed they weren't from Konoha because they would have shown their headbands and were covered by a cloak from head to toe. Right now, he didn't care. He was just happy someone showed up to help. He was starting to panic because he's been in the water prison justu for awhile now but was surprised when he saw hands come out of the water and grab Zabuza. Zabuza was about to create water clones to help deal with those other people when he felt a pair of hands on his ankles and heard "Ohiyo!" and start to pull him down into the water.

"Mission complete" Zabuza heard someone say under water. Which surprised him that someone can talk under water.

Kakashi realized he was released from the water prison and quickly jumped up on the water and saw Zabuza doing the same. They looked at each other started going through the same hand signs for Suiton: Water Dragon Justu. There Justu clashed each other and sprayed water everywhere. Zabuza was going through more hand signs but stopped when he saw another him behind Kakashi and was hit by Kakashi's Giant Waterfall justu. Zabuza was thrown backwards and hit a tree. He looked up and seen Kakashi coming towards him.

"Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes and your future is death." Kakashi said as he prepared to charge Zabuza but stopped when senbon hit him in the neck and he slumped over.

An hunter ninja from Kiri showed up. "Thank you. You were right. His future was death. Now if you excuse me and let me do my job."

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza and checked for a pulse. When he didn't feel one, he looked at the hunter ninja and nodded his head. The hunter ninja grabbed Zabuza and his sword and shunshined away. Kakashi found it weird and was walking back to his team. He just made it to shore and thought about how the hunter ninja didn't burn the body on the spot but before he could think more on it, he felt the strain of using his Sharingan and fell on his knee, panting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Sakura and Sasuke.

'Damn, no matter how many times I use it. The backlash is still incredible from using the Sharingan.' Thought Kakashi and fell over.

"Tazuna! How far is your house from here?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh... um, I mean about a couple hours from here." Tazuna said a little startled that a kid was yelling orders at everyone.

Sasuke turned and looked at the six figures, standing there, watching. "I don't know who you are but can you help us by carrying Kasuga, while we handle Kakashi and Tazuna leads us to his house?"

The six cloaked people looked at each other and turned back around. "Sure, no problem." Said the orange one.

"Tazuna, lead the way! Sakura, help me with sensei." Sasuke said.

The cloaked figured picked up the tied up Kasuga and surrounded Tazuna and the leaf shinobi and headed to his house. It was a very quiet walk but Sakura and Sasuke was weary of the cloaked boys and girls. Tazuna was happy he was getting more protection and didn't have to pay for this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 was rushing through the forest. Heading toward Nami no Kuni. They was about to accept another D-rank mission when a chunin walked in and handed the Hokage a scroll. The Hokage read it and looked at team 8. Told them team 7 may be in trouble and explained everything briefly. He said that giving the situation, it would be better to send them because it would be faster and believes that two jounin can handle this. Team 8 were ready and packed in an hour and took off toward Nami no Kuni. Tree hopping and filling in her team.

"I know we specialize in tracking but i'm sure we can do this. We all been praticing very hard and you each improved greatly. I believe in each of you to do it." Kurenai said.

"Hia, sensei!" Each said and a bark from Akamaru.

 _'Finally, a chance to show everyone what I got. Maybe Hinata will be impressed with me and accept my date request.'_ Kiba Thought. He been asking Hinata for a month now but she kept saying no.

 _'...'_ Shino thought.

 _'I can do this. I can do this. Just remember all my training and I can be strong and courageous.'_ Hinata thought. She looked over and saw Kiba quickly look away. _'Maybe I should give him a chance... I haven't that boy since that day he saved me.'_ Hinata shook her head. _'Maybe after the mission, I needs to focus right now.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(A/N) Hey guys, sorry it took awhile to get this one out but I kept changing somethings up and re-writing parts of it because I wasn't satisfied with how it was. I try not to make this like the other stories I read on this sight, where Naruto is always hated, even from a few of the rookie nine. Uh-oh! Hinata may already have date plans with Kiba since she hasn't seen Naruto in five years but maybe she will see Naruto before it's too late... Maybe... Haha. Also, I know Sasuke isn't like canon, nor are a few of the others but that's because since Naruto left, Hiruzen has gotten stricter on what to be teaching the genin and to train them harder. Kakashi also has been extra tough on Sasuke to get him out of the 'Revenge is Everything' thing. There may be a few slightly OOC people but I always research everybody before I put them in a story. I try to keep true to their character. Tell me what you guys thought of Kasuga Koga, I had to make him up for the story because, team 7 needed another member since Naruto isn't there. Plus, I don't see why people would Sai in the story at that age or have a better reason than 'Danzo put him there to spy on the Uchiha', right? Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story, if you are, a review would be nice or you can just PM me. I will be glad to listen to your suggestions and any questions you may have. Have Fantastic Day! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey Simple People. Sorry for the long wait but I had a few thunderstorms that knocked out our power and was afraid that if I tried to write during it, I could have lost my doucment or it become corrupt. To make it up for the long wait, I made the chapter longer than usual. Now remember I just started writing... so, sorry if the fight scenes aren't up to par and for any mistakes I may have missed that needs to be corrected. Please, enjoy the story now. Peace!**

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Naruto. If I have used any of your ideas, sorry and I don't own that either.

"Human Talking"

 _'Human Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Team 7, along with Tazuna and the hooded helpers, finally arrived at Tazuna's house and were greeted at the door by a young lovely woman. This was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She seen the condition of the ninja present and quickly ushered Sasuke and Sakura inside, who were holding up Kakashi. After they went in, Tazuna, and the mysterious people who were holding Kasuga, stayed outside.

"I really appreciate you in helping us out back there." Tazuna said. "Is there anything we can do for you, for helping us out?"

"Well, I am hungry." Said the red cloaked girl.

Naruto looked at her. "We'll get something later." He turned back to Tazuna. "Hello. My name is... Um... Well, you can call me Inu." Naruto bowed to the man. "Thank you for your offer but we're okay."

"If I may ask? I would like to know why you were attacked by missing ninja, even though you had ninja escorts?" Asked the white cloaked one.

Tazuna looked around and at each of them. Each looked like they was staring intently at him... Well... Five of them were, he noted. The lightning streaked cloaked one was poking Kasuga, who was tied up, with a stick. He was wondering if he should tell them all about Gato. Thinking they might stay and help them, he decided to tell them. He started from the begining and even told them about his son-in-law. Seeing that they didn't show any kind of reaction, from what he could tell. He still hasn't seen any of their faces. He told them about how Inari, his grandson, took the whole ordeal.

Each one looked at each other and even Denki, who was busy poking Kasuga, stopped and stood up. "Tazuna-san... We will help." Naruto said. "But, not here. You have ninjas here who can help you. We will be around and help any one in town who might need it. We will not let this town or its people fall to some greedy man."

Tazuna bowed. "Thank you, very much! When we get the money, we will pay you for everything you do for us."

"Keep it." Said the brown cloaked one.

"We must be off. Can you point us in the right direction to town?" Asked Naruto.

Tazuna nodded but was thinking of a way to repay the kind shinobi and started to tell them of the town and were they can stay at a hotel, if they choose to. He told them which direction to walk in and watched them turn around and start to leave. He was about to go inside and help, when he thought of something.

"Hey! Wait! What do I do if we need you or how can we find you and what should I call you?" Tazuna asked/yelled.

They stopped and Naruto opened his mouth to answer but felt a hand over his mouth. "Just call us the Elementals and we will be around. Just yell for us and we will be there. Like super heros!" Yelled Denki with a big chessey grin.

Each one of them face palmed and just turned and started to walk away. Tazuna was silent but started chuckling when he saw the red one smack the blue streaked one in the head and yelling about something he couldn't hear. He watched them slowly fade into the forest and turned around and saw his daughter sitting there, giggling, with her hand over her mouth.

Tazuna shook his head smiling. "Strange hero's, huh? Come on, let's head back in."

Tsunami just smiled and told him about how Sasuke and Sakura are sitting with their sensei. She told him that Kakashi was fine and that he just needed rest. He probably wore himself out with that fight they got in. They just sat in the kitchen and decided to wait until Kakashi woke up. Well, Tsunami was heading upstarirs to tell Sasuke and Sakura about what happened and Tazuna was sipping on Sake that he brought back from Konaha.

-X-

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura are with a unconscious Kakashi. They were quiet for a little while. They each were thinking about the samething. How Kasuga just turned on them and tried to kill Sasuke. How Kakashi was trapped and couldn't help them. They would have died if it wasn't for those cloaked strangers... Thinking the samething, the cloaked strangers, they looked at each other.

"Um... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke just sighed and looked back at Kakashi. "Yeah, i'm okay. Um, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... Just a little... unsure of what to do now." She would have been happy that he cared about how she was but the situation wasn't a happy one. "What do you think about the people who showed up and helped us? I mean, I didn't even thank them or ask them for their name." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned and looked at her. "That may still be here. Kakashi-sensei seems fine, just needs to rest, like Tsunami-san said." He turned and went to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah." Sakura got up but the door opened before Sasuke got there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tsunami said. "I was going to inform you of what happened."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Each worrying that something bad might have happened with the strange ninjas that helped them. "What happened? Did they do something?" Sakura asked kind of panicked.

"What? No. No no. They just left and said they were going to help around the town but, they have decided to help us. If we should need them, they said." Tsunami said. "They also called themselves "The Elementals"... If they helps you figure out who they are." She said. Thinking she could find out more about them.

"I don't remember hearing anything about a group like that." Sasuke said after a minute of thinking.

"I think I have." Sakura said. Surprising both of them. She felt both of their attention on her and she got nevous. "U-uhhh, Well..." She cleared her throat. "A couple years ago, when I was walking home from the academy. I heard a couple of older shinobi talking about a run in with a weird group of ninja's during there mission. They said each wore a cloak of different colors and used different elemental justus. I don't remember them saying anything about what they called their group but they match the description of the story." Sakura looked at Sauske. "Sorry, but that's all I heard. I made it home before I could hear more."

"Well, that's more than what I got." Sasuke said.

"They were very nice when my father was talking to them." Tsunami pointed out.

"Hey, weren't they the ones holding Kasuga-baka?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Sasuke eyes widen. They forgot all about him and was getting ready to run down there and demand what he was thinking. Before he could go, he remembered that they left. He quickly turned to Tsunami.

"Did they take him?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Um, I don't remember actually. They sort of just left after they heard about Gato and what he's doing." Tsunami told them.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly went passed Tsunami and headed downstairs. They were thinking the samething. That they took him and left without them noticing. They quickly opened the front door and spotted a little white dog sniffing a tied up Kasuga and Team 8 about to cut him out of the rope. They seen Kasuga awake and smiling. He was almost free but heard Sakura yell for them to stop.

-X-

A few minutes earlier... Team 8 was heaading through the forest and was a little tired from having to cross a lake to get to the Land of Waves. They were worried they might have been to late when they saw the land by the water was tore up and trees were soaked and bent. They hurried and followed the footsteps from the battle site and Hinata used her Byakugan to search around and saw Kasuga tied to a tree by a house.

"Sensei! I see Kasuga-san and he looks hurt." Hinata said.

"Alright. Hinata, search around and see if there are enemies near by. Kiba and Akamaru, I want you and Shino to keep a lookout for me. I am going to head down there and see what's going on." Kurenai said. "Hinata, is he awake?"

"Hai, sensei." Hinata answered quickly.

Kurenai slowly approched Kasuga and saw him looking around. He looked scared and was trying to get out of the bonds. He kept trying to make sure noone was around as he was trying to get out. He spotted Kurenai when she got close enough and used his head to look around and make sure no one could see him. He motioned with his head to come over and she slowly came towards him.

"Kurenai-sensei! I'm so glad you're here. Will you help untie me?" Kasuga said quickly.

Kurenai looked around herself and only saw a house. "Team 8, you can come down here now." She said. "Kasuga-san, what happened and why are you tied up out here?" She asked.

Kasuga looked around and looked nervous. "Well, I don't know really. I remember us fighting Zabuza and then, some cloaked, hooded figures showed up and one broke my ankles and the other knocked me out after I hit them in the stomach. Please, untie me! I don't know what's going on but I need someone to heal my ankles." Kasuga said.

He smirked on the inside when they said he was telling the truth because he was. He just didn't say that the hooded figures were helping team 7 from him and Zabuza. They did break his ankles. Afterall, it wasn't lying. He just left out a few details. He was also quite tired when he woke up. _'Damn. I think I put to much chakra into that jutsu when I used it on the Uchiha.'_ His father use to be a shinobi and hated clan kids because he had to work for his training and jutsu's. When Kasuga's father heard he was going to be on a team with the 'Last Uchiha', he started trying to teach Kasuga high leveled jutsus. Kasuga was smiling ear to ear when he saw Kurenai get a kunai out and reach for the rope but frowed when he heard Sakura.

"STOP! Don't untie him!" Sakura yelled.

Team 8 looked at them and saw two other people standing by the door. From what Kurenai could remember about the report she got, she knew the older man was Tazuna.

"Why? His is your teammate and he is injured! He needs medical attention and shouldn't be tied up out here!" Kurenai yelled at them. She mad at what Sasuke and Saukra did to Kasuga. "Where is Kakashi?"

"We didn't do anything! He betrayed us and tried to kill Sauske-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't listen to them. They could be the enemy in disguise or be a henge. Hurry and untie me in case they attack!" Kasuga said quickly. _'Damnit! I was almost free!'_

Kurenai froze. She slowly stood up and looked at her team 8. "Shino, spread some Kidaichu around and see if we really are alone here." Kurenai ordered. "Kiba and Akamaru, I want you to scout around and see if there are any traps and check their scent. Hinata use your Byakugan and see if they are who they really are and try to find Kakashi!" Kurenai while watching Team 7 closely.

"He's inside. Resting from chakra exhaustion. Top floor and the room to the right." Sasuke said.

"I see Kakashi and their right, he has very little chakra and seems to be sleeping." Hinata said.

"We are alone and secure. No one is around, sensei." Shino said.

"They smell like Sasuke, Kasuga and Sakura." Kiba said and Akamaru barked. "There seems to be no traps or anything dangerous around, sensei." After walking around the property for a bit.

Kurenai then turned to Team 7. They looked at her and started to tell her everything. From the Demon Brothers, to now. Even Tazuna backed them up. Of course he was slurring a little bit. Tazuna even told them about his conversation with the "hooded people", he like to call them, about Gato and even about Kaiza and Inari. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to hear about Kaiza and Tsunami looked sad and had a few tears. They each noticed Kasuga was starting to glare at everybody.

"Well, were here as your back-up and seeing as your a man short, I guess it's a good thing we came." Kurenai said. Trying to change the subject for Tsunami. "Shino-san, I want your kidaichu to watch Kasuga and drain him of any chakra he may be rebuilding. Hinata-chan, I want you to close his Tenketsu's with your Juken."

"Hai, sensei!" They said in unison and got to work.

"Fuck you guys!" Yelled Kasuga while being covered in a few bugs and being hit in several places in his arms, legs and torso. "I hope you all die on this mission!"

"Kiba-san, can you please gag him? I don't like that language." Kurenai said.

"Hai sensei." Kiba said.

"Get the fu-mmph mph MMMMPHHH." Kasuga tried to say and just glared at everyone.

"Well, since your here. Would you guys like to come in? I didn't know we would be having a lot more ninjas helping us but I can cook some more food for all of you." Tsunami said.

"Thank you. We would love to join you, if it wouldn't be a problem." Kurenai said while she bowed. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, This is Kiba and Akamaru..." KIba waved and Akamaru barked. "This is Shino Aburame..." He just nodded his head towards her. "And this is Hinata Hyuga." HInata bowed toward Tsunami.

Tsuanmi bowed to them all. "Nice to meet you all. Name is Tsunami and this is my father Tazuna." She turned around and started to walk back toward the house while team 8 and 7 picked up Kasuga and carried him inside. Everyone ate and talked during the evening and toward the night. They split the rooms between boys and girls. The boys had to take shifts and watch Kasuga. Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura told them all they knew about the hooded people. Kurenai thought it was weird they called themselves The Elementals but remembered some Chunin was talking about hooded figures they encountered on a mission and helped them out when they was outnumbered. Kurenai didn't say this though. She didn't want to tell them that and be wrong about who was helping them.

-X-

Meanwhile... Naruto and the others were walking along the road after talking to Tazuna. They walked and just listened to Denki go on and on about how they could save people, to what they should eat and then about were they are going to sleep. Then suddenly Kaze stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Do you think that they will recognize us, if we show Sakura who we are?" Kaze asked.

"I don't know. She's the one who told us to leave her alone and we have no idea what she told the others about me." Answered Naruto. "Their sensei... Kakashi... He has the same hair as Inu-san. I wonder if that's him or he's related to Inu-san."

"I say we continue and just travel around. Why should we just head straight back?" Kasai said. "They might not even want us back. The whole time we were gone, we never seen or heard of people looking for you Naruto."

"True. What do you guys think? Tamaishi, Kawa and Denki?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I say we sh-" Tamaishi began before he was interrupted by Denki.

"OH! I have an idea! We should just see how they act on this mission and decide after." Denki said while jumping up and down.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" He said.

"Okay... First, don't ever interrupt me again, Denki!" Tamaishi said sternly.

"Sir yes sir!" Denki said loudly.

Tamaishi sighed. "Seriously? Know what? Never mind. Secondly, It's just weird you have a good idea once in while." He said.

"Well, that hurt." Denki pouted dramatically.

"I'll just do what ever you guys do. You know that already." Kawa said.

"I like Denki's idea. We'll see how they do but for now, we're here." Naruto said. "Alright, let's split up in two groups. One group to buy as much food as we can afford and give it to those who need it and second group will see if we can help anyone around here."

"I say Naruto, Tamaishi and Denki go and see who they can help around town." Kaze said. "While Kasai, Kawa and I go and buy food for everyone we can. Also... we may have to pull down our hoods. People might not like us showing up in cloaks and covering our heads."

"Since we don't know if the leaf shinobi will know of us, we'll all use henge. Just change our hair color and hide our whisker marks." Naruto said.

"Aw... But I like our whisker marks!" Denki said.

"Just do it, Denki." Kaze said.

"Alright, I guess we'll split up here. Meet back here before it gets to dark. We still need to set up camp." Naruto said.

"Sir yes S-" Denki tried saying but a hand quickly went over his mouth.

"Shut up and come on." Tamaishi said while picking up Denki and carrying him.

"Weeee..." Denki said and raised his hands up in the air.

Naruto started laughing and followed them. Kawa just yawned and followed Kaze and Kasai. Kasai saying how they were lucky and wasn't stuck with Denki. Kaze was just giggling at how everyone in their little group were.

They helped as much as they could but there was little food and hardly anyone trusted them or just already gave up hope and didn't want help. Naruto was pissed when they finally set up camp. He really didn't like this Gato and told the others that they should try to take him out. They're planning on going back to Tazuna's house the next day and help the leaf shinobi and hope to find out more about Gato. It wouldn't be the first time they killed someone. Couple years ago, they ran into other leaf shinobi with Sato and had to help them from some missing ninjas and bandits. He was surprised at how easy it was to kill and how he didn't feel anything afterwards. Like it was just normal for him to do that. That scared him and vowed to only kill, when he feels it's necessary and Gato... was necessary.

-X-

Earlier that same evening... A masked Kiri ninja was standing above a corpse but when he reached up to grab the bandages, the corpses hand shot up and grabbed his hand.

"Damnit, Haku. Why do you always go for the neck?" Zabuza said while pulling out the senbon in his neck.

"Be careful Zabuza-sama. Could hurt yourself more, if you're not careful." Haku said.

"I know what i'm doing Haku." Zabuza said. "How long before I can feel normal enough again?"

"Well, a couple of weeks but i'm sure you would take less than that." Haku answered. "I have the herbs ready but would need to go get more soon."

Before they could say anymore, their hideout door opened and standing in the door way, was a short budgy man with two tall body guards with him.

"Well, well, well... The Demon of The Bloody Mist... Took out by one man and a bunch of brats." Budgy man said.

"Gato! What the hell do you want?" Zabuza asked harshly.

Gato reached Zabuza and reached for him by felt a hand around his wrist. He looked up and saw Haku holding his wrist. Stopping him from touching Zabuza. The two body guards were stunned. They didn't even have time to react before Haku was already grabbing Gato.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama!" Haku said in a angery voice and everyone heard a loud snap, then heard Gato screaming in pain.

"Get him off of me!" Gato yelled but before they could grab their swords. Haku already had them in his hands and was pointing them at their necks.

"Please leave. I don't want to kill you." Haku said in a calm voice.

Gato and his guards quickly started for the door. Once they reached it, Gato turned around. He looked right at them and told them that the leaf shinobi have more back-up that arrived and that Zabuza better take care of the bridge builder or else.

"So, the leaf brought even more for little ol' me. I'm flattered but if their are more of them, then that's going to make things more difficult. We might need to take up that old favor Terauchi owes me." Zabuza said out loud. "Haku, when I am well enough, we are going to take a short trip and pick up some back-up."

"Hai Zabuza-sama!" Haku answered quickly.

He knew who they were going to go after but he didn't like who they were going after. This person just killed and killed for the fun of it and always tricked people into helping them and then stab them in the back later and steal everything they own. Haku believe if such an opportunity arrises, they will do the same to him and Zabuza.

-X-

The next moring, as Kurenai awoke, she noticed Sakura was awake but looking out the window. She got up and went to check on the boys first and see if Kasuga was still tied up and how they could get him back to the leaf village to pay for trying to kill a teammate. She returned to her room and saw Sakura hasn't moved.

"Hey, Sakura-san. Are you alright?" Kurenai asked.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, i'm fine..." Sakura said quietly. "Well... no. I'm not fine. We should be dead but because by some luck, those 'Elemental' people happened to be walking by and saved us." Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked like she was very deep in thought and miles away from where she was now. "If they haven't shown up... Kakashi-sensei would have died by Zabuza and Kasuga would have helped him kill Sasuke-kun... and I don't want to think about what he would have done to me." Sakura started shaking and hung her head on her knees.

Kurenai quickly went over to the girl and softly held her. Sakura laid her head on Kurenai shoulder and started crying. "I know you went through a lot yesterday but it's alright and you and Sasuke are alive. Be thankful for that."

"I know and I am but i'm really mad at myself because I didn't do anything. I just stood there when the Demon Brothers attacked and when Kasuga betrayed us... All I did was stand by Tazuna and watch over him." Sakura confessed. "I know we were suppose to guard the client but I couldn't help Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-kun... Maybe being a ninja was a bad idea. I'm useless..." Sakura said quietly.

Kurenai heard enough. "Sakura, listen!" She said loud and harshly while holding Sakura by the shoulders. "Your not useless! You had a bad day. Everyone does but doesn't mean you should give up. I don't want to hear a fellow kunoichi talk like that. Sakura, you have talent. Kakashi had told me but you seem to be stuck up on thinking about what boys think about you. Especially what Sasuke thinks." Kurenai said while looking directly at Sakura. Sakura flinched at her tone and what she was saying but was listening to every word she said. "Stop worrying about what others think and just worry about what you think about yourself! Don't become a kunoichi for some boy... Become one for yourself and become strong. Show people that talent you have and start taking being a kunoichi seriously. I know you can become strong Sakura. Now, don't be harsh on yourself and learn from your past. Use it to become a better ninja and show the world what Sakura Haruno can do." Kurenai finished while smiling at Sakura.

Sakura was silent for a while and looked a little shocked at Kurenai. No one ever talked like that to her. Her mother would just pat her back and sooth her and tell her it was all going to be alright. No one ever forced her to listen about her flaws and told her she can become so much more than some pretty kunoichi. She can become strong and show everyone that she isn't just a bookworm from the accademy. She looked right at Kurenai and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. You're right. Since Kakashi-sensei might not be up for a while longer... Can you help us train? I want to become the strong ninja you belive I can be." Sakura said with a new found determination.

"Sure. Go wake up everybody and we'll all go somewhere and train. I hope you don't mind a shadow clone helping you though. We still have to guard Tazuna on the bridge." Kurenai said while smiling.

"Hai sensei!" Sakura said and went to wake everyone.

-X-

Kurenai made a couple shadow clones to help them with their training. Team 8 and the rest of team 7 was standing in the kitchen, with a bandaged up Kakashi. He woke up a little earlier and told everyone about how he believes Zabuza could still be alive and may take a week or two for him to recover. He was surprise to see Sakura not looked frighten by the idea of him still alive and looked more determined than he ever saw her. He would ask Kurenai about it later. They also told him about the cloaked group and that they would help from afar and while he was thankful, he was also suspicous about them because they didn't want to help directly. Kakashi said while they went training he would watch over Kasuga and make sure he didn't escape. They was just getting done eating breakfast when Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"Kurenai-sensei! There's six people standing outside the house and each seem to be wearing different cloaks." Hinata said with her Byakugan active.

"It must be the Elemental group then." Said Sasuke. "Should we head outside and greet them or are they coming in?"

"They seem to be waiting... It's weird. I was going to look and see if I can see their faces. Maybe find out if we may know them but their cloaks... It's blocking my Byakugan. I only see six hooded people outside." Hinata said with a curious expression.

Kakashi got up and used his crutch to reach the door. He told everyone to be ready just in case. He saw they were about freshly graduated genin height but seen ninja younger than them in ANBU. He looked at each of them and they were just standing there. No one said anything for a while and just looked at each other. Kakashi cleared his throat to say something but one of them said something first.

"Do we looked badass or creepy more?" Said the lightning streaked one.

That through Kakashi for a loop and everyone listening on the inside just sweat dropped. "Well, to be honest, I guess you look more creepy because your just staring at a house." Kakashi answer honestly. Rubbing the back of his head, he said. "Maybe if we were on the battle field but since were not... Well, you know?"

He saw them all look at the Lightning streaked one. "We told you, Denki!" Said the brown and green one.

"Heh heh... I thought we would be like... All mysterious and badass looking. Heh heh heh..." Denki said.

"Sorry about that but he insisted that we try it." Naruto said then bowed to him. "You can call me Inu." Naruto told him and that caught Kakashis attention.

"Hello, my fellow ninja! I am Denki!" Denki said and was waving his hand high in the air.

He got smacked by the red one and she turned and bowed. "Hello. My they call me Kasai. Sorry about this one." She said.

The brown and green cloaked one stepped forward and bowed. "Hello. I am Tamaishi."

The white cloaked one stepped up and bowed gracefully. "Hello Kakashi-san. I am Kaze. Sorry for not introducing ourself yesterday."

He then heard a yawn and looked at the last one. "Oh. I guess it's my turn. I am Kawa."

Kakashi looked at each of them but wanted to speak with the orange one more. The fact that he was wearing orange and called himself Inu made Kakashi start thinking about his sensei's son. Even though he knew the chances low, he still had a little hope that this could be Naruto. That had to wait for now because the others are behind him and wanted to see what was going on out there. He stepped aside but kept looking at the orange one.

"Um, Hello. I am Kurenai Yuhi." She bowed to them. "And this is my genin team."

"Hey. I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my best friend, Akamaru." KIba introduced himself and Akamaru just barked while sitting on his head.

"Greetings. I am Shino Aburame." Shino said with a nod.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you. I am Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said and bowed gracefully. Each of them frowned because they remembered Hinata as the girl they saved from the bullies and what happened afterwards.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said because he still didn't trust them that much. They haven't seen their faces or know anything else about them.

"Hello. I am Sakura Haruna." Sakura said and bowed. "Um, thanks for helping us yesterday. We never got a chance to say that yesterday."

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry we cannot show you our faces but we like to remain unknown. That way people don't know who we are when we take these off and walk around." Naruto said.

"Well, they were getting ready to go train and I was going to watch Tazuna at the bridge. You may join them if you would like?" Kurenai said. She was hoping to see a little bit of their skills and try to learn more about them if she can.

Naruto looked at each of them and they each shrugged while Denki wasn't even paying attention. He was swaying back and forth and slightly humming. "We would be honored to train with you but we like to train in private. We have some moves we rather not show right away and i'm sure your teams would like to keep their skills secret to." Naruto said.

 _'Either he's smart and knows what I was trying to do or theres something they're trying to hide from us.'_ Kurenai thought. "Very well then. Will we be seeing you around here more often or are you just here to introduce youselves?" Kurenai asked.

"You'll see us more often. We want to help you and try to get rid of Gato while we're here. We have seen the town and talked to it's people. Gato needs to go and wish for your help after we help you finish the bridge in taking out Gato." Naruto said. "If you can't, we will understand because you may need to head back to your village but Gato will be gone by the time we leave." Naruto finished with fire in his voice.

He turned around and started walking away. Each one started to follow, except Denki. He was just standing there, still swaying and lightly humming. The leaf shinobi didn't know what to do and was about to speak to him but out of no where he sunk into the ground and disappeared. They looked down to where he was and saw a hole there but heard a girl yelling in the distance and Denki saying sorry over and over again. Again, everyone sweat dropped at the strange group.

"Well, I guess i'll see you guys when you get back. I'm still a little tired and i'll keep an eye on Kasuga." Kakashi said. _'Naruto would probably be that height around this time. I must try to get him to talk to me alone. Even if it isn't him... maybe he could have seen Naruto somewhere before.'_

"Alright. Team 8 and 7, let's go. I'll be sending these shadow clones with you to help and if there is a emergancy, then tell a clone and it'll let me know." Kurenai said.

"Hai sensei." Each genin said.

They went by a river bank and started training in various things. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were practicing their clan techniques and sparring with each other. Kiba asked Hinata about a date while they were there but Hinata said she rather focus on her shinobi career for now. She didn't want to worry about being someones girlfriend for awhile. On the inside though, she was wondering if she would have said the samething if her courages savor from back then would have asked her and she blushed lightly. Kiba was nice but she couldn't help but just see him as a friend. Kurenai's clone was watching and was wondering the samething as Hinata. Of course Hinata told kurenai-sensei about the blonde hero and how she wanted to be like him. Team 8 continued that way for the evening. Kurenai was teaching them how to detect Genjutsu or teaching them couple Genjutsus moves.

Team 7 or well, what was left of team 7 was just either practicing ninjutsu or taijutsu. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura hasn't asked for a date or even tried to get his attention. She was so focused on her training and he was liking this new Sakura. Sakura was trying her hardest to keep up with Sasuke and was regretting not taking training seriously now. While Sasuke was running on water and going through Taijutsu katas, she was having trouble just being on the water for long. Even though she realized how far she was behind, she was more determined to catch up and kept getting up and trying again after regaining some of her strength. Kurenai clone was happy seeing Sakura not giving up and taking training seruously now.

-X-

They continued like this for days and once in while they would see one of the cloaked figures and talk to them. They wouldn't say much but seemed really nice when they did talk. They would asked them how their training was coming along and would tell them about how helping the people was going. One day, Naruto showed up and talked to them for a while but Kakashi couldn't get him alone. They meant Inari on that day and when he brought up something about how they should give up and they couldn't win against Gato. Sasuke blew up in his face and told him he doesn't know suffering and about how his whole family was wiped out in one night. Sasuke stormed off and went to there room. Sakura followed and helped cheer him up and again Sasuke was surprised that after she helped him calm down, she didn't ask for a date or anything. Naruto followed Inari and talked to him about his past and told him that he should honor his step-father and protect his precious people, no matter what happens. That he should be grateful that he still has his mother and grandfather who love him dearly and what Naruto wouldn't give for that. A couple days after that, Naruto and his 'friends' were training when they senced someone coming.

"We know you're there. You can come out. I swear we're nice." Naruto said outloud and smiled.

Haku was just walking around in the forest and picking herbs for Zabuza-sama, when he heard what sounded like a fight going on and slowly aprroached the sounds. When he got close enough to finally see what was going on... it just stopped. He was surprised when he heard someone talking to him and he walked out in the open. On the inside he was surprised but on the outside, he was just curious but what he saw shocked him. There were six people who were wearing cloaks and he knew it was the same people from before but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against all of them. The field they was standing in had burn marks everywhere, but everything was soaked and saw huge chunks of the earth missing. Scorch marks like lightning was on some the trees and saw other trees topled over and uprooted. Each cloaked person was panting but looked ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Oh, hello. I must have interrupted something. Was you guys fighting? The land looks rough." Haku said.

"Uh... No. We weren't fighting. Just sparing but I guess we did get carried away." Naruto answered.

"Oh, are you ninjas?" Haku asked.

"Well, not really. We train and fight like one but we don't belong to a village." Naruto said. "Are you a ninja... Um, i'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"I am Haku and no. I am not a ninja." Answered Haku.

"Nice to meet you. I am Inu and these are my friends." Naruto said and each of them introduced themselve to Haku. Even Denki was to tired to be his hyper active self and just waved.

"May I asked what you are doing out here, Haku-san?" Naruto asked. "We are pretty far from the town."

"Oh, my precious person became ill a while back and i'm picking some herbs to help him get better." Haku answered.

"Oh, would you like some help?" Naruto asked. "Just show us what kind of herb you need and we'll get some for you." Then he looked around. "Well, not around here. I'm pretty sure any here would be to damaged." Naruto joked.

Haku just smiled. "Thank you Inu-san. These are what I need." Haku showed them the herb he needed.

They all split up and started walking around to look for the herb. Haku was talking to Inu/Naruto and just making conversation.

"Tell me, Inu-san. Why did you want to become a ninja?" Haku asked curiously.

"Well, I have a dream. Where people all live together in peace and there would not be more useless bloodshed and everyone would get along." Naruto said.

"That's a big dream, Inu-san." Haku said surprised. "Do you have anyone precious to you that you that you may want to protect while trying to accomplish this dream?" Haku said.

"A few. Why you ask Haku-san?" Naruto said while giving Haku the herbs he found.

"Thank you. I believe people can truely become strong if they have someone precious they want to protect." Haku said.

Naruto just smiled and said. "Yeah. I can see that. I do have a few... some don't even know that i'm still alive but one day I will return to them."

After Haku get everything he needed, he got up and told them that he must return to his father. He thanked each of them personally and said good-bye. They each bowed and waved to Haku as he was leaving. Haku just turned and told them that he was a boy, which only surprised Denki. He screamed what and stood there shocked while, the rest just face palmed. As soon as Haku was out of sight and they waited until they were sure he wasn't there anymore. They looked at each other.

"No, i'm not a ninja my ass." Said Kasai.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right?"

"That must have been the hunter ninja that took Zabuza. He had the same chakra as Kiri ninja." Said Kawa.

"Haku it is then." Tamaishi said. "Should we follow?"

"No. I'm looking forward to the fight they might bring us later." Naruto said.

Little known fact about Naruto is that he loves combat. He can fight to his heart's content and not have to hold back. He loves the adrenaline you get in combat and especially the feeling you get when you win. Yup, Naruto was a combat addict and because of that. He always fought when he would travel around with Sato and they would run into bandits or missing ninjas. Sato was a combat addict and would always tell Naruto stories of his fights and Sato was good at telling stories and pulling Naruto into them, that part of him rubbed off on Naruto. He realized this conflicted with his dream but would cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Come on. Let's train some more and this time... No holding back." Naruto said as he grinned.

Each of them grinned as well and got into there combat stances. They just stared at each other and waited. The wind blew and a few leaves were falling but they each kept there eye on the same one. As soon at it hit the ground, they exploded into action. All you could hear in the forest was the sounds of yelling and explosions of jutsus. Sounds of lightning cackling and crashing, sounds of something huge hitting the ground and water splashing everywhere. Powerful gust of wind would often be heard blasting through the trees and orange glow of fire above the trees could often be seen. If you listened closely though... you could hear the sounds of girls and boys laughing in the middle of this mayhem.

-X-

A week and a half later. Zabuza and Haku was walking around close to the borders of kiri. They were in search of a certain and place and when they finally found it, they just sat on a rock and made a camp fire. They stayed silent and sat there for hours and it was getting close to dark but they finally looked up from the fire when they heard a femine laugh through the mist surrounding them.

"Well, well, well... What is The Demon of the Bloody Mist doing near my hunting ground?" Asked a very curious and femine voice.

"You can knock that off Terauchi. We're here to take up that favor you owe me for helping you kill that dream ninja that almost killed you." Zabuza said.

"About time, Zabuza Momochi... It's been nearly a year... I was wondering if you were ever going to cash in on that." Terauchi said. "Can't wait until I can finally start trying to hunt you and watch you kneel before me and beg for death." She looked past Zabuza. "Oh, and who is this? Did you bring me a nice little play thing?"

Haku calmly answered the femine voice. "I am Haku and I belong to Zabuza-sama. I am his tool."

"My, my Zabuza. I didn't know you were like that." Terauchi said amused.

"Shut up, Terauchi." Zabuza growled. "I am in need of a killer. I need another shinobi to help deal with other shinobi I may be encountering. After that, we can go our sepreate ways and you start trying to hunt me down again."

"Fine. I will help but after that... I will be looking forward to when I can kill you and your little 'tool'." Terauchi said. "Lead the way and fill me in on the way. It's been a week since I got to kill somebody and am looking forward to this." She said as she walked out of the mist behind them.

"Whatever! Let's go haku." Zabuza said and they started walking off and then running back toward Land of Waves.

-X-

Two weeks has past and team 7 and 8 made great progress in their training but always room for improvement. Sakura was happy with how she could keep training longer than before and her taijutsu was getting better. Sasuke was starting to like this new Sakura and how his team will start to be better when they get a replacement. His and Sakura's teamwork was getting better and better nowadays. Kiba, while sad that Hinata turned him down, still improved and has been working on getting faster and stronger in his taijutsu. Shino was trying to learn more Kidichu techinques he could use and also throw ninjustu in there as well. He was glad knowing that he finally perfected his Kidichu clone technique. Hinata was trying her best to get better at her lightning element. She was hoping to add it to her Juken and make it even more effective. Kakashi and Kurenai had them test what there affinty was and started them on learning how to control it. Sasuke was lightning, Sakura was water, Kiba was fire and Shino was earth. Kakashi and Kurenai was surprised at the wide range of elements were on there side. All they needed was wind they thought. They would see the strange group from time to time and they each looked like they have been in a life and death battle. They asked about it to them and all they would say was that it was do to training.

Today though, all of team 8 and 7 were watching the bridge builder and helping were they could. The strange group agreed to stay at the house, just in case and to also watch over Kasuga. He would often be seen glaring at everyone who would look at him. Even when Tsunami tried to be nice and help feed him. Naruto and the others were just sitting all along the house when they felt the present of two little chakra signatures coming there way. Kaze peeked outside and she said that two bandit looking men were walking toward them.

"I have an idea." Kawa said. "If you guys want to try it?"

"What do you got?" Naurto asked.

Kawa told them and each one had a little laugh at the idea and agreed to the plan. The two bandits didn't even bother knocking and just kid the door in and quickly snatched up Tsunami, while Inari was yelling and telling them to leave her alone. They just laughed in his face said they could just kill the kid and bring the daughter back to felt a chill go down there spines when they saw 'Inari' had a big grin on his face and suddenly the one holding Tsunami was stabbed in the stomache and the other one had his ankles slashed and he fell, screaming in pain. Tsunami and Inari disappeared in a puff of smoke and they saw two hooded figures just staring at them with big grins on there faces. The bandit who was stabbed in the stomach bled out to quickly and died right there. The one holding his ankle was scared because he was surrounded by the hooded figures.

"What do you guys want?" The bandit asked in fear.

He felt his hands get grabbed quickly and kunai peircing his hands and nail him to the floor. He screamed in pain and saw the orange kneel next to him and started speaking to him.

"Well, that must hurt. I'm sorry but before we let you go or just tie you up... I want to ask you a few questions." Naruto said calmly. "Where is Gato and what are his plans for you coming here?"

"Alright, if you let me live I will tell you everything." The bandit said. "He wanted us to grab the daughter and use her to kill the bridge builder. He believes that after Zabuza and the other shinobi are done fighting, they will be to tired to fight back and he could easily kill them off. That way he won't have to pay Zabuza and could kill the bridge builder." The bandit said.

He was starting to slur his words and his eyes were slowly closeing. He was losing to much blood and it was obvious. Naruto saw this and just looked the dying bandit. Naruto leaned close to his ear. "Thank you and i'm sorry for lying." Naruto whispered and slowly pushed a kunai into the bandits heart.

Naruto stood up and wipe his hands. "I guess that means there may be trouble at the bridge. Let's get Inari and Tsunami to a safe place and knock out Kasuga. That way he can't escape while we're gone."

Each nodded and they quickly got everything together and left.

-X-

With team 7 and 8... They were helping out where ever they could and Kakashi noticed that a dense mist was coming in quickly and it was laced with chakra. Kakashi slowly went to everyone of the genins and told them not to look and act normal but Zabuza may be there. Then he told Tazuna and he studdered a bit but told everyone that it was time for lunch and they could leave for now. Each was scared because they knew that was the code for enemies near by. They all calmly left the bridge and started running after getting a certain distance away. The Genins were little scared but they been planning for this for two weeks and knew what they had to do. They mentally prepared themselves and turned toward the bridge and got in combat stances.

"Well, looks like they aren't as scared this time around." Zabuza said through the mist.

"Don't under estimate our genins Zabuza. Besides, you should just leave now. There's seven of us and only two of you." Kakashi said. He knew Zabuza wouldn't listen but at least he tried.

"Oh? So, you know of my little accomplice." Zabuza said amused. "Seven though? Why... Where is the other one? I liked him better." Zabuza chuckled.

"Don't worry about him." Sasuke said firmly. "We are your opponents!"

"I don't see the others that helped you last time." Zabuza said, ignoring Sasuke. "If they aren't here this time then, I will kill you all and then the bridge builder." Zabuza said smugly.

Kakashi had enough and used his chakra and forced out a wave, which cleared the mist a little bit but were little shocked when they saw three people standing there instead of just two. That unearved them a little bit because they could practically tasts the bloodlust she was releasing. It didn't help that she had a sadistic looking grin and maddening look in her eyes.

She was a tall woman, with maroon capri style pants, that had kunai/shuriken holster stapped to both her thighs. She wore ankle high blue sandals and had a sleeveless black trench coat with a mesh wired shirt underneath. Her wrists and ankles were taped up and she had a pair of fingerless plated gloves on. Her Hair was down to the middle of her back and was tied in a high ponytail. She had silver eyes and her hair matched the same color as her eyes. She looked right at the genin and they flinched a little at her gaze when it landed on them.

"Sorry about that. This is my back-up. She and Haku will deal with the rest of your little shinobi, while you and I, have our rematch." Zabuza said. "This time though, no one will show up to save you... Haku! Terauchi! GO!" Zabuza ordered.

Haku and Terauchi exploded into action and started for the genins and the only jonin left. Kurenai leapt for the female kunoichi and ordered the other genin to guard Tazuna. She was also going to engage Haku but she had to start blocking and avoid kunais and shuriken from Terauchi and Haku manged to slip by her and engange the genin.

Kurenai was doing her best at avoiding the kunai and shuriken but after a while she was thinking she was in a genjutsu. Teraichi was throwing so many kunai and shuriken that she believed that she was in one because no one could have that many and throw them that fast and quickly. She saw Terauchi laughing at her for trying to release a genjutsu and finally saw that the kunai and shuriken she was throwing, only appeared when she opened her hand and then tossed them.

Terauchi seen that Kurenai was shocked and laughed. "Surprised? I have a unique ability to make weapons out of nothing but my chakra." She started throwing more and more at Kurenai and watched her trying to dodged them all. When she saw Kurenai slowly getting closer, she would spin and that would toss senbon needles out of nowhere, all around Terauchi. Kurenai couldn't get close and was starting to get overwhelmed. She tried using genjutsu to hopefully distract Terauchi but the chakra weapon creator would just break free. Terauchi had experience fighting a genjustu user and Kurenai was quickly realizing that. Terauchi would laugh each time she would scratch Kurenai and finally getting bored of fighting with throwing weapons and created two short swords in both her hands and charged Kurenai. Kurenai tried blocking but was tired from all that dodging and trying to use genjutsus over and over. She started regreting not learning more other jutsus to help her here. Terauchi was relentless and would land strike after strike. Kurenai finally landed a kick and knocked Terauchi back and jumped back herself to get breathing room. Terauchi just smiled and looked at Kurenai who was covered in cuts and bruises all over and panting.

"Such a shame." Terauchi said. "Zabuza promised me a good hunt here but I guess leaf shinobi aren't what people say they are." Terauchi then looked right at Kurenai. "I guess I should just end this and just kill you here." Terauchi said and charged fast at Kurenai.

Kurenai was panting but saw her coming and waited until the last second to cast a genjustu,that made kurenai look closer to her than she really was and jumped back out of the way of a slash with both swords that was supposed to decapitate her. Kurenai swung her kunai at Terauchi after she seen Terauchi lose her balance and slashed her across the stomach. She followed up with a quick punch and hit Terauchi hard in the face and watched her go rolling across the bridge. Kurenai hoping to end this quickly, tossed a kunai toward Terauchi but was surprised again to see Terauchi raise her arm and a giant metal disk shaped shield appeared and blocked the kunai.

"Still got a little fight in you I see but that won't help you here." Terauchi said and touched her wound across her stomach. It was a shallow cut and wouldn't hinder her that much. "I should kill you slower for that but you look like you're on your last leg." Terauchi then created a niginata and threw it at Kurenai but she then threw her shield as hard as she could and hit the bottom of the niginata and made it go faster towards Kurenai. Kurenai was getting ready to try and dodge but saw blue streak quickly kick the weapon away and it embedded inside a tree far off.

"Oh and who is this?" Inquire Terauchi curiously.

"Hello, miss big, bad and spooky! I shall be your new opponent!" Answered Denki. "The name is Denki." He said but suddenly the air grew heavy and Denki voiced changed. "But... i'm sure you know who I am... Michiko Terauchi."

The newly named Michiko giggled. "Hello Denki-kun. Been awhile since I last seen you." She gave a sickly smile. "Last time I saw your little bunch, you were crying like a little baby because I showed you the head of your 'ni-san'." She started laughing loudly. "What's wrong little brat? I thought you were going to kill me on the spot next time you saw me."

Denki turned and looked at Kurenai. "If you can still fight... Go help Kakashi. The others are already helping your team and we will quickly deal with this one here." Denki said completely serious.

Kurenai saw how serious he was and just nodded. She quickly thanked him and told him to be careful and went to try and help Kakashi who had a big cut across his chest. She took a peek toward the genins and saw a dome of ice around them but saw the other 'Elementals' charging towards it and going through hand signs. She looked back toward Kakashi and started her own hand signs and used what little chakra she had left to shoot a 'Suiton: Water Gun jutsu' toward Zabuza to help Kakashi. After she got done, she collasped and watched while panting hard.

-X-

Minutes earlier we see Haku heading straight for Tazuna after he got past Kurenai. He was sure he could get there and quickly deal with the bridge builder before having to deal with the genin but was intercepted by Sasuke and Kiba. Sauske and Kiba started showing there new found teamwork and attacked together, while Shino sent out bugs, Sakura started going through hand sign for a water jutsu she knew and Hinata stood by Tazuna, just in case Haku gets by them. Sasuke was throwing punches and kicks left and right but Haku was blocking them easily while Kiba and Akamaru used their clans jutsus and became a rotating spiral and charged at Haku. He easily dodged, evaded and blocked all their attacks. They saw Haku quickly going through hand signs and tried to stop him.

"Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba shouted. Him and Akamaru, who looked like Kiba, quickly started spinning in the air and charged at Haku.

"Suiton: Water Gun jutsu!" Shouted Sakura.

"Katon: Great Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke quickly shouted.

Haku saw three attacks coming from different sides but before they collided, each was stopped by a wall of ice in front, behind and the right side of Haku. "Hyoton: Ice Wall jutsu!" Haku suddenly went through more hand signs quickly and the walls of ice shattered and turned into senbon needles and took off toward the genin. "Hyoton: Thousand Needles of Death!" Sasuke quickly had to grab Kiba, who was holding Akamaru from the solid hit they did on the wall of ice, and managed to get them out of the way but was hit in the leg by a needle. While the genins were dodging and getting back up, Haku suddenly finished another set of hand signs and trapped everyone except Hinata, Sakura and Tazuna.

"I'm sorry but it's time to finish this." Haku said. "Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors jutsu."

Haku had to use his trump card because he saw that Terauchi was about to finish off the leaf kunoichi and didn't want her to try and stab Zabuza in the back, while he was fighting the other leaf shinobi. "Please , surrender. This is my strongest Jutsu and I don't want to have to kill you." Haku asked.

"Never!" Shouted Kiba and tried to fang passing fang one of the mirrors but headed up hurting himself when he hit.

"I'm sorry for what happens next then." Haku said remorseful. He quickly began his assault and started throwing senbon from the mirrors quickly.

Sasuke, Shino and Kiba tried to dodge all they could but were hit all over the place. Kiba could hear Akamaru whelp in pain when he jumped and took a hit from the senbon to defend Kiba. KIba quickly grabbed Akamaru and started to evade the senbon better. "I'm sorry boy but you need to get out of here." Kiba then tossed Akamaru between the gaps in the mirrors and Hinata was surprised but caught Akamaru. KIba was hit a few more times and fell down unconsious.

Shino was trying his best to think of a way out of the situation but couldn't. He even tried using his Kidaichu but they would instantly freeze when Haku went into another mirror. He wished they had more time to let his Kidaichu adapt to the ice and try to sap the chakra but Haku wasn't giving him time to concentrate. He had senbon sticking out of him from all over but stayed up and saw Kiba getting ready to throw Akamaru out of the dome and made a Kidaichu clone to try and keep Haku busy with him. Shino then looked at Sasuke and asked him to use his fire jutsu and see if he can melt the mirrors. Sasuke looked at Shino and surprised him. His eyes was no longer brown but red with two tomoe in the right eye and one in the left. Shino saw him going through hand signs and quickly made another Kidaichu clone to help distract Haku. Haku saw this and went for another assault but that didn't stop Sasuke, even after being hit with more needles. A giant fireball filled the whole dome and continued for a minute. When it cleared... Sasuke and Shino, who was kneeling and panting hard next to him, were shocked to see all the mirrors still standing.

 _'Even with my Sharigan... I can't even defeat this opponent. How am I suppose to be able to kill Itachi if I can't even help my comrades here and beat this one person with all of us?'_ Sasuke thought, panting hard.

Haku looked calm but if you looked better at the reflections, you would notice that Haku was breathing hard. _'That took more chakra to maintain than I would have liked. He put a lot of chakra into that jutsu. I need to end this now or I won't be able to help Zabuza-sama after. I've wasted to much chakra as it is fighting these shinobi.'_ Haku thought while trying to get his breathing under better control. "You should give up shinobi-san. No one has ever escaped my ice mirrors and you both look like you can't even continue."

They suddenly heard several shouts outside the dome and saw one of the mirrors shatter and four of the cloaked strangers landed and surrounded Sasuke and Shino. "Tamaishi! Take both of them and get them out of this dome and shatter more from the outside." Said the orange one. Tamaishi nodded and grabbed Sasuke and Shino with both hands, after going through somne hand signs.

-X-

Sakura and Hinata were both unsure of how to help the guys inside the dome. Sakura tried using some of her water jutsus but that seemed to make the dome stronger. She looked at Tazuna and Hinata hoping for a suggestion but saw they looked unsure as her. Hinata was getting ready to try and use her lightning jutsu to see if that could work but when she got half way there, she had to stop and catch Akamaru who was whining and looked terrible from the needles sticking out of him. She and Sakura wuickly got to work on getting the needles out and wrapped bandages around him. Hinata saw Kurenai slowly trying to walk to them and went to try and help her but they suddenly saw few people rush passed them and heard them shout a jutsu and heard the mirror shatter. When they looked, they saw the brown cloaked one grab Shino and Sasuke and sink into the ground. A few seconds later, they came up beside them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and went to help him.

"Shino-san!" Hinata yelled and went to help them as best as she could.

They suddenly heard a guy and girl shout.

"Doton: Rock Throw jutsu!" The brown cloaked shinobi said.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" Shouted the other one.

-X-

Haku was getting ready to jump and block them from jumping outside the dome but was surprised to see them sink into the ground and reappear outside his ice mirrors a few seconds later. "Impressive. I never thought of someone just going under my mirrors." Haku said.

"Yeah, we figured that... Haku-san." Naruto said.

"So, you knew Inu-san? Why didn't you kill me before then?" Haku asked curiously.

"Simple... I wanted to see what you got but we was hoping you guys would attack tomorrow. It was our turn to watch Tazuna and the bridge then but I guess now will have to do." Inu/Naruto said.

Before Haku could do anything, he heard two shouts outside his ice mirrors again. "Doton: Rock Throw jutsu!" and "Katon: Fireball jutsu!" Haku saw the others in the mirror quickly jump between the gaps of his mirrors but couldn't do anything as he saw the boulders and the fireball combine and turn the boulders into super heated boulders and slam into his mirrors and it was taking to much chakra to maintain the jutsu after that. The mirrors shattered and Haku leapt out of the mirror from the top of the dome and landed in front of the five cloaked shinobi. Haku quickly had to dodge a punch from the orange one and jumped back before he could be charged again.

"You will be my opponent, Haku-san." Inu/Naruto said. "Elementals, go help Denki and I will be there shortly."

"Hai!" They said in unison and quickly left.

"Shall we begin?" Inu/Naruto asked.

Haku quickly charged at Naruto but was starting to feel the strain of the battle from before. Haku threw a straight punch at Naruto who easily dodged and swept at Haku's who jumped up and raised a knee to Narutos face and felt contact but was suddenly pulled from the air and slammed on his back. Naruto had grabbbed Hakus leg after his knee hit his chin and managed to pull him straight back down. Haku quickly rolled back and onto his feet but fell onto his knee. Haku was exhausted and knew he may not make it out of this fight. Naruto saw this and felt disappointed. He wanted to fight a ice user but it look like that might not happen. He slowly walked up to Haku and looked down at him.

"Please, make it quick. I failed Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

"Why should I? You have a great bloodline and I want to fight you at full strength." Naruto said and grinned.

"I am a worthless tool!" Haku shouted and then began to tell Inu/Naruto about his past and how he became Zabuza's tool. "I couldn't even help Zabuza-sama fulfill his dream or kill a simple bridge builder." Haku said solemnly.

Naruto sighed. "If that's what you really want, then I will fulfill your wish." Naruto pulled out a kunai and put it against Haku's throat. "I guess I should tell you my real name since I am going to be the one ending your life." Naruto said sadly. He didn't want to kill Haku but wouldn't deny someone their final wish. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki." He declared, while pulling down his hood and slashed across Haku's throat and then stabbed his chest. Naruto felt sick when he saw Haku looked grateful before he closed his eyes and died. He hated seeing innocent people being used and especially when they had talent like Haku did. He really wanted to go after Zabuza after that and beat the man Haku saw as a father but was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Kawa shout at him.

"Naruto! We could use your help here! You forget that she's a S-ranked shinobi!" Kawa shouted towards him.

Naruto turned toward the genin and saw they looked grateful but horrified that someone around their age just killed someone. They knew that eventually they would have to kill to but it still unnerved them. They were more shocked when they saw who was one of their savors. They saw a kid their age but with bright blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He looked at each of them one more time to make sure they were alright and took off to help his others.

Sakura was in shock because she recongized him. As the other cloaked one yelled... It was Naruto! She could finally ask him about why he disappeared and why people in the village didn't really like him. She was about to asked him the question but he already ran off toward the others and went to fight the other kunoichi that came with Zabuza to kill them. She went back to trying to help the boys heal up from the, now dead, Haku. She will ask him about what happened after all this is over... If they survive that is.

Hinata was stunned. She found him! She found her savor from all those years ago and finally heard his name. It was Naruto Uzumaki but blushed when she saw him look at her. She found herself looking him up and down now and blushed harder when his gaze went up and down her as well. She thought he was checking her out but Naruto was just looking at Akamaru who was at her feet, to see if they all were alright. She went to speak but found she couldn't talk and her mouth insanely dry. She felt sad when he quickly left but knew she would get a chance to talk to him after the mission.

-X-

Denki was currently using his speed and quick moves to dodge all the Kunai and shuriken she was throwing. Everytime he got close, she would spin and senbon would come flying out of her. She was getting frustrated because unlike the last opponent, she couldn't get a hit on him. She was happy when she finally managed to hit him with the senbon but grew angry when he took the hit on purpose and managed to hit her square in the jaw and make her stumble backwards. She quickly made to short swords in her hands and charged at Denki but saw him smiling. Before she could try to found out what he was smiling about, she suddenly was kicked in the chest and got tossed in the air. She was trying to get the wind that was knocked out of her in the air but yelled in pain when she felt something hit her hard in the back and launch her down toward the ground. Spun and got ready to land on her feet but before she touched the ground, she had to use a substitution because she saw a sphere of water rushing toward her. She scowled when she looked at the five figures in front of her.

"Well, I guess I just have to take it up a notch and kill you all here. Toshio isn't here to save you this time, little brats!" Michiko said. "Were's the creator of you imaginary people, huh? To scared to fight me head on?"

"Don't worry about him. We'll fight you ourselves." Said Tamaishi. and each of them got into fighting stances.

Terauchi suddenly created a large metal bo staff and charged at them faster than before. Each evaded and blocked as many hits as they could. She swung right at Denki who fell into the ground because Tamaishi pulled him under to evade the attack. She turned quickly and blocked a kunai from Kasai and kicked her hard in the stomach. Kasai went flying but was caught by Kawa and they slid back a few feet from the power of the kick. Michiko then charged at Kaze and swung her staff straight down at her. Kaze step to the side and avoided it but was tripped by Michiko and hit hard in the ribs from the staff she swung at her. Suddenly Tamaishi appeared and tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist and pulled him toward her and used her knee to hit him right in the stomach. Tamaishi felt the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground. Michiko was going to finish him there but had to jump back as Denki's foot suddenly hit the ground where she was standing. She jumped to the side and avoided Kasai fireball. She jumped in the air and began to spin as fast as she could. Senbon needles started flying everywhere and a giant mud wall appeared and blocked all the senbon from hitting the others. When the wall fell down, senbon made of lightning charged at Michiko and she jumped to the side but had to jump again when she saw a small fireball heading for her but grew huge and powerful when it collided with the wind jutsu by Kaze. Michiko rolled to feet and was about to charge at them but was hit with a wave of water by Kawa. When they didn't see her, they went back to back and watched out for her. They remembered what Toshio told them about fighting opponents and thinking you've won. Never let your guard down unless you are sure you have won. Suddenly Tamaishi yelled in pain and went rolling across the bridge. Denki saw a huge chunck of him was missing from the hit but had to block a punch from Michiko and went flying back from the force of it. Kasai saw this and ran toward Michiko to hit her while she wasn't looking but was sent back when she was hit with the bo staff. Kaze started throwing kunai to get her to back up away from them. Kawa looked over and saw Naruto just standing there.

"Naruto! We could use your help here! You forget that she's a S-ranked kunoichi!" Kawa shouted towards him.

After he said this, he was hit hard in the chest and fell in the water. Kaze went to punch Michiko but she just went to the side and the punch flew by her. She then swung the bo staff backward and hit Kaze right in the back and Kaze stumbled a bit before falling down on the bridge. Michiko turned around looked at them. Tamaishi was kneeling beside Denki. She saw piece of earth were rising toward the chunk she took out of him and repair the damage she did. Both were breathing heavily. She saw Kawa appear out of the water and crawl towards Kasai who was right next to the water and was panting for breath and holding her side where the staff hit her. She saw Kaze was slowly rising but was shaking when she stood.

Michiko started to laugh. "This is the best you got? I really expected a better challenge."

"Then it's time to go all out." Naruto said as he walked along the bridge beside the others.

"I already took care of your little imaginary friends. What are you going to do?" Michiko taunted.

She watch them all slowly stand up and walk to stand behind Naruto. Each looked at her with determination and saw each one nod at each other. They was planning something but she didn't know what. She just grabbed her staff and got in a defensive stance and waited for them to charge at her.

-X-

Kakashi charged a chidori in his hands and charged at the immobile Zabuza. He was thankful for Kurenai and the suiton jutsu she shot at Zabuza to help him get the time needed to summon his ninken and hold Zabuza. He was almost to Zabuza when he felt a surge of chakra from him and watched his dogs get launched away or poof away. He stopped when he saw Zabuza wasn't even looking at him but looked livid and was to stunned to do anything fast enough and watched Zabuza charge toward the genin. Kakashi thought he may be to late but was stunned again when he saw Zabuza not attack the genin or the bridge builder but kneel beside the ice user who was clearly dead. He went to Zabuza and just watched the Demon of the Bloody Mist silently shake and held the young boy. Kakashi heard him talk about how he was a fool for turning him into a tool and using him. Kakashi cursed because he saw the state of his genins and went to check on them. Then they heard the sounds of fighting and saw the cloaked figures engaging the kunoichi.

Zabuza went through many emotions when he saw Haku laying there around a pool of his own blood. First he felt hatred and was angry at who ever had done this. He wanted to slaughter everyone there but when he got close to Haku... He just broke down and kneeled before Haku and finally realized that even though he didn't show it... Haku was a son he never had. He told Haku that he wished he could join him in where he's going but there was no place for a Demon like him where Haku was at. He heard Kakashi curse and run towards his genin but turned to see something that surprised him. The cloaked figures looked like clones of each other but different somehow and what amazed him more what that they was keeping up with Michiko. That in itself was not an easy task.

-X-

Naruto and the others just stared at Michiko. "I made a promise to get the sword back you took from my ni-san." Naruto started. "All he wanted to do was go back to his village and be accepted." Naruto and the others started spreading out more. "When he got there, you had to attack him and kill him." Naruto and the others had a new fire in there eyes from remembering what happened. "He was your friend and he trusted you! You stabbed him in the back and stole everything that he owned." Each one pulled off there cloaks and got into combat stances.

When they took off there cloaks, each one had on the same thing. Solid black loose pants with kunai/shuriken holsters strapped to their right thighs and a huge pocket on the left side. Black ninja sandals that go up to their ankles. Black long sleeved Gi's with kanji on the back. Tamaishi had the kanji for earth on his back, Kawa had water, Kaze was wind, Denki had lightning, Kasai had fire and Naruto had the kanji for shadow. On the front of the Gi's, top right and small as a fist was the kanji for darkness, which is the symbol you see when you enter Kagegakure. What stood out most to everyone was that they were bright blonde haired and had whisker marks on their faces. Each looked like a clone of each other. Even the girls, except they had long hair tied up into pony tails. Kasai had hers in pig tails and Kaze was in a single high ponytail. Their belts around there waist was the same color as the cloaks and each wore a necklace with a seal on it.

"You will give me his sword that you stole!" Naruto declared.

Naruto charged right towards Michiko and went through hands signs quickly. Michiko was ready to block or evade but was surprised. Naruto finished his hand signs and shouted. "Doton: Hiding like a Mole jutsu!" Naruto then disappeared under ground but when she saw him move out of the way, she had to bring up her arms to block the chunk of earth that was flying at her.

"Doton: Rock Throw jutsu!" Tamaishi said. He went through more hand signs. "Doton: Stone Bracers jutsu." He said and made the earth move around his arms and charged at Michiko.

Kawa saw where they were trying to lore her toward and quickly went through hand signs. "Suiton: Giant Vortex jutsu!"

Michiko managed to evade the vortex but had to block a strong punch by Tamaishi. She swung her staff and hit him but he blocked with his bracers and quickly jumped back. This confused her until she heard Kasai and Kaze.

"Katon: Fire Breath jutsu!" Kasai shouted.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough jutsu!" Kaze shouted.

Their jutsus meant in the middle and it became a scorch release fire breath heading for her. Michiko was about to jump out of the way until she felt hands around her ankles and saw Naruto holding them.

"Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation jutsu." Naruto said and pulled her until just her head was sticking out.

She watched in horror as the scorch jutsu was heading for her. The jutsu hit the ground but Kasai and Kaze didn't stop until they ran out of breath. They looked at the land she was on and saw it was just scorched and nothing was left but a crater by the bridge. All of them except Naruto was panting and fell on their knees. The fight had exhausted them but knew until they seen a body, it wasn't over. She suddenly leapt from the forest beside the bridge and charged at them with a crazed look in her eye. Her face looked horrible because it was completely burnt on the left side of her face and most of her hair was gone. She managed to use a substitution right when the fire hit her.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Michiko screamed. She was pissed that they was able to hurt her that much and catch her off guard.

Naruto jumped in front to try and stop her but saw Kakashi jump in front of him but before he could do anything, she suddenly stopped and fell on her face. Kakashi then fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Naruto walked up to him and looked Michiko. "Thank you, Kakashi-san." Kakashi nodded and pulled his handband back over his Sharigan. He was feeling the backlash of using the Sharigan to much and was glad that she fell over before he had to do something. He watched as Naruto continued until he was beside Michiko and flipped her over. He pulled out a kunai and put it against her chest, right above her heart. Not that she had one. He saw her barely open her eye and look right at him.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked softly. He didn't want to kill her but something about her dying was satisfying.

Michiko only closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to kill him and every else really badly but knew when she was bested. "A scroll..." She coughed. She breath in when the fire hit her and burnt her lungs from the inside out. "Left side... of my... coat." She was breathing harshly and heavily. Naruto opened her coat and pulled out a scroll and seen it was a sealing scroll. He looked at her and saw her nod. He put the scroll away and stood up. She gave a look of confusion and he saw her and answered. "I'm not going to give you a quick death. I want you to suffer... just like you made Sato ni-san do." He then turned and walked back to the group and kneeled beside his group and gave a big sigh. The others were still catching their breath and watched Naruto kneel beside them and finally started breath heavy himself. Using earth jutsus took a lot out of him because he was naturally a wind user and his control wasn't as good as he would like it to be. He just recently learned water walking.

Michiko just stared at the sky and accepted her death. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowly came to a stop and she died right there. Her last thought was when she meant Naruto and Sato all those years ago. She never thought that two years later... The same hyper active and loud mouth brat would be the one to finish her. She died when a little smirk on her face.

-X-

Team 7 and 8 watched the fights between The Elementals and Michiko and Kakashi and Zabuza. They felt like they had a lot more to learn because they were beaten by one Shinobi about their age and Naruto took on a older and stronger kunoichi, after helping them, and still won. They was about to congradulate them and ask if it was finally over but heard someone clapping.

"Well, how about that. The Demon of the Bloody Mist beaten down by a a bunch of snot nosed brats and one shinobi... again." A short budgy man said. "And his fucking guard dog is dead to. Such a shame... I wanted to kill him myself. Ah well, at least it'll be easier to kill you and those around here. Not that I even planned on paying you."

Zabuza was livid and just laid Haku down himself carefully and looked straight at Gato and the group of thugs he brought. "Gato!" He growled. "So, this is what you were planning! I should have known you were going to betray us!" Zabuza angrily said. He got up but noticed he wasn't alone when he stood on the bridge and faced down Gato and his thugs. He looked to the left and saw Kakashi standing there and gave each other a knowing nod. They each knew the fight between them was over and had a common enemy to deal with now. He looked to his right and was a little surprised to see the blondes also standing beside him.

Zabuza turned and looked straight at the traitor and his thugs. "Are you the one who killed Haku?"

Naruto just stayed looking straight. "Yes. I'm sorry but he told me that he failed you and wanted to die." Naruto took a deep breath. "He saw you as a father you know."

Zabuza nodded. "I know and I used him but he was like a son to me." Zabuza lefted up his Executioner's Blade. "I know we aren't the best team to be working together but leave Gato to me and if I live through this brat... You and I are going to have a fight to the death for killing Haku."

Zabuza didn't look back knew Naruto nodded his head. "I understand, Zabuza-san and we will help try to clear a way for you to get to Gato. As long as you promise me to make sure he doesn't live passed today."

Naruto saw Zabuza nod. "Deal, kid."

Kakashi, Zabuza and the elementals got into combat stances and watched the thugs. Gato was watching the whole thing and let them have their moment because they would die today. He knew shinobi were strong but he also knew that once you weaken them, you could kill them easy. He saw each looked tired and wore out. He smiled and looked at the thugs behind with confidence.

"Alright boys! Who ever kills them first, get a go at the lady kunoichi's. After i'm done with them of course." Gato laughed.

The thugs cheered and charged at the Shinobi but that proved to be the worse thing they ever did. Kakashi, Zabuza and the elementals charged and what happened would forever be in the young genins mind. They could see Kakashi and the elementals pushing their way through the thugs and Zabuza was charging right behind them and killing all who got passed them. They saw people being tossed into the water below, chests looking like they were being smashed in, throats being slit, thugs screaming because they were being electrocuted or some on fire but Zabuza was just slicing them left and right. They watched as some weapons would stab Zabuza in the back but he never stopped. Kakashi got cuts along his legs or arms but kept going. They watched in horror when they saw Denki get stabbed right through the chest. What surprised them all was that Kawa jumped and landed on Denki, while holding a hand sign. The next thing they saw was Kawa explode into water and splash several thugs and Denki then burst into lightning and shocked everyone who was hit by Kawa's water. The saw a thug with a giant club hit Tamaishi in the head and smiled until Tamaishi exploded like Denki but sent sharp rocks flying everywhere and killed several thugs. Kasai and Kaze saw this and ran toward each other, going through hand signs. They landed looking at each other, right beside several thugs and shouted their jutsus at each other.

"Katon: Fire Bullet jutsu!" Kasai shouted.

"Futon: Air Bullet jutsu!" Kaze shouted.

"Combination style: Scorch Release!" They shouted after at the same time.

The jutsus collided and exploded into a fire ball and caused Kasai and Kaze to explode in the middle and made the fire ball expand and scorch everyone within several feet of them.

Kakashi was surprised by what just happened but promised to ask about it later. Naruto saw this and cursed. He was hoping they would last longer but knew the situation and couldn't blame them for what they did. He had cuts and some stab wounds along his body because he was trying his best to just knock out the thugs but that was proving difficult. He was starting to get a headache in the middle of this fight because he could hear all of them talking to each other in his head.

Zabuza finally reach his destination. A scared, screaming and trying to run for his life, Gato. Zabuza looked at him.

"I'll see you were the Demons roam free, Gato!" Zabuza growled at Gato.

Gato yelled but turned into gurgle after Zabuza decapitated him. The thugs watched Gato fall into the water dead and realize they were next and decided to flee. Kakashi, Zabuza and Naruto watched all the thugs run away in fear and saw Zabuza collapse after they all got away.

"Take me to him." Zabuza requested.

Kakashi nodded and picked up Zabuza and sit him beside Haku. He watched Zabuza touch Haku's face and apologise for not being able to meet him where he was. Kakashi saw Zabuza die beside Haku but realised that Naruto wasn't with them. Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto only made it half way before he fell over also. He panicked and ran to Naruto but sighed in relief when Naruto was just unconscious from all the fighting and blood loss he suffered from it. He was still curious about the others just... dying... like they did but knew Naruto would tell him when he woke up.

"Is he dead?" Asked a hesitent Sakura.

Kakashi looked up and saw all the genin surrounding him and Naruto. "He's not dead, Sakura." Everyone heard her, and surprisingly Hinata, release a sigh of relief.

Everyone turned and looked at them both but Sakura only saw them look at her. Hinata blushed from all the attention on her. She made have gotten better over the years but once in awhile, she would still act like that shy girl she use to be. She saw that they were waiting for an explaination and took a deep breath. Sakura saw this to but didn't noticed Hinata about to speak also.

"I know who he is." They spoke in unison and looked at each other, confused.

Kakashi saw the weird atmosphere and clapped his hands together. "We'll let's get him back to Tazuna for rest and after he recovers, i'm sure he'll answer your questions then." He saw them all nod. "Good because after we recover a little bit... We need to come back and clean the bridge from all the damage and "Spills" that happened." He eye smiled tiredly at them when they groaned about cleaning. Tazuna, who was worried, was glad to hear that they were going to cleam the bridge of the blood and bodies all over it and around it. He was extremely happy to know Gato was dead and couldn't wait to tell the village.

Sasuke and Kiba helped pick up Naruto after Sakura and Hinata tried to help bound all his wounds. Kakashi turned and looked at Kurenai, who looked back at him. The genin were alredy walking toward Tazuna after this long and extremely exhausting day. They were tired, sore and very hungry. When they got a good distance away Kakashi finally spoke.

"I know who he is." Kakashi said.

"Who is he and why don't I know know who he is but Sakura and Hinata do?" Kurenai asked.

"He's the Jinchuriki that ran away all those years ago." Kakashi told her.

Kurenai was shocked! "Well... Things are about to get interesting then." Kurenai fianlly said.

"Exactly." Kakashi said.

 _'I found him and he is fairly strong for his age. Wait until Hokage-sama hears about this.'_ Kakashi thought happily. _'He may have a heart attack'_ Kakashi chuckled at that. _'Just wait until Jiraya-sama hears I found him and he didn't... but raises the question of where he's been all this time and who trained him.'_ Kakashi sighed at that thought.

"Oh well... Just wait until he wakes up." Kakashi said outloud.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! KASUGA IS MISSING!" Sakura shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(A/N) Hello! Sorry, it was set to come out sooner but I had a few thoughts and had to do a rewrite of a few spots but again, I am new and still learning. I tried the write the fight scenes as best as I could but the image I had in my head is hard to put into words sometimes, haha. Even if this chapter was bad, I still hope you at least enjoy my story still. I know some people don't act canon but again, I made a few changes to the story but the plot could still be the same. To those who may think I revealed to much about the elementals in this chapter, well, I haven't revealed everything, haha. I just want you guys to enjoy my story and hope to hear feedback, even the bad ones because it will help me, in the future, write my story, or stories, better. *wink wink* Anyway, Have a Jolly day. Simple People! Simple man out!**

 **P.S. Who figured out who the cloaked people were? I had someone PM me and nailed it right on the head. Kudos to that Simple Person!**


End file.
